Madly in love with the Hatter
by Hatterslover1
Summary: Based on the Syfy spin off of Alice in wonderland
1. Chapter 1

_Shit_

He thought as he raced down the flight of stairs

_Shit_

He screamed at himself in his head as he forced his way through a throng of people idling down the hallway. He sped up his running pace as fast as he could as he barreled around a tight corner, nearly taking out a janitor in hi path.

_Alice…. Wait for me…_

Hatter was pleading in his mind, trying to force his legs to go faster. She had said she was finally heading home, back through the looking glass. He had tried, tried to be happy for her while inside he was silently dying. He couldn't tell her how he truly felt about her, he tried to avoid coming to see her off that afternoon for the fear he wouldn't be able to let her go. She deserved better than him. They both knew that. Still, somehow, as the clock struck 2:30, only minutes from her departure, he somehow realized that he had to be there. Even just to see her one last time.

He slammed into the revolving door at the end of the long hallway, pushing it as fast as he could and slipping through it into the main room. It was crowded and filled with people bustling about, looking at the Looking glass. Then, He saw her; through a small break in the crowd he glimpsed her long black hair. She was facing his way though not seeing him. She instead had her eyes focused on the man before her.

_Jack_

Anger and confusion filled him as he watched Alice smile at Jack then lean forward and hug him lightly. Together, they turned, without noticing him to the Looking Glass, him holding her hand as he helped her up onto the platform. Hatter's head dropped slowly, she was about to go and she hadn't even said goodbye. Sadness filled him as he turned, unable to watch her leave him. He stared for the door, deciding it best if he could slip out unnoticed. Then..

"Hatter..?"

He froze. Twisting around he saw her staring at his reflection in the glass. Then she turned around and made her way back down the platform towards him. He smiled, his heart aching in his chest as he moved back into the room towards Alice.

"Um.. . I … Hey Alice." He muttered quietly.

"Hey Hatter." She said smiling

Hatter could feel his heart drop into his stomach. That smile. That beautiful smile, that after today, he would never see again.

"I… thought I'd missed you" He said slowly, forcing out a painful smile.

"Cut it close, but I'm glad you came." She smiled again

"Me to. So.. I guess this is goodbye then?" He said slowly, his heavy accent slurring the last few syllables.

"Maybe. Unless, you know.. you want to come visit my world sometime?" She said slowly, staring directly into his eyes.

"Ya… we could uh… we could do ..p-i-s-ah" He said, trying to recall the name of the strange oyster food.

She giggled

He died a little more inside.

"Sound fun. Oh… right" She slid the jacket he had given her which seemed like days ago off her arms and handed it to him.

"Oh you don't have to… uh…you can keep it , as a way to remember me." He said quickly, pushing the jacket back into her arms.

She nodded slowly. Then glanced behind her towards the glass.

"You shou'd go." He said quietly, not looking her in the face.

She nodded and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Hatters back and pulling him into a hug.

"Don't forget about me." She whispered

"I wont… trust me?" He whispered back

She laughed softly and as she pulled back she turned quickly to hide her face from his view. He swore he saw a single small tear running down her cheek. She once again stepped back up onto the platform, gazing intently at her reflection. An operator stepped up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't forget to breath!" he said loudly. Then he pushed he roughly through the glass.

As she fell forward, her body sliding through the glass, she, for the last time, locked her eyes on the reflection of one individual in the room.

_Goodbye hatter_

And she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so thanks for the reviews from chapter one! They are really motivating for me to continue. So I decided I'm completely taking a 180 turn on my original idea for the story. The first chapter still applied but everything else I had planed is going to change. Also, unless I decide which I like better, the story may have two endings which you won't have to worry about for a while still. I'm going to try and do at least 5 chapters depending on how I like it going. Also, the rating is because of later chapters are going to have some… ehem… adult content so anyway… here is chapter 2!!!

_Warm… something…. Warm….._

Hatter could feel the sudden feeling of warmth that seemed to be radiating from somewhere on his body, but he couldn't identify where. All around him was black.

_Where are the lights? Am I at home? _

He tried to lift his head but oddly seemed unable to. He instead tried moving and arm. Not even an inch did he budge.

_What the..?_

There it was again. That same warm sensation that seemed to flood through his body. He was utterly perplexed. Suddenly a wave of pain radiated from his chest as though someone was pounding it furiously.

_Ouch… why… what's going on…_

He could hear voices now. People saying his name. he was beginning to sense something else. But what was it? A smell… no…. something was there. He tried to move again and succeeded in getting his fingers to move an inch or too. Again, the pounding pain in his chest returned and the same warm feeling spread through his body. However, he could identify it now. It seemed to becoming from… his face? He tried moving again, looking around. The darkness followed his gaze.

The pounding in his chest was getting worse and faster, always accompanied by the same warming sensation. Now however, he could tell the pounding was coming from outside his body.

_Is someone….. hitting me? _

He tried desperately to see, turning his eyes in all directions and looking.

_Wait… my eyes are closed…. What the---_

BAM!!!

The pound on his chest was hardest that time. He coughed. The voices were back again. Someone off in the distance was calling his name. Who?...

Bam!!!

His eyes fluttered open this time, sunlight pouring in to his newly exposed eyes. It burned.

"He's Back!" someone yelled, practically in his ear. "Hatter! Hatter! Can you hear me? Please, speak to me!"

It was a girls voice who was yelling at him. It hurt his ears. Trying to get the voice to stop, he managed to spit out a simple, "My chest bloody hurts…."

Laughter sounded around him as he forced his eyes open again. That's when he saw her. Alice, right next to him, smiling like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hatter…. We… didn't think you were going to make it." She said slowly.

He raised an eyebrow, flexing his fingers slowly, slightly dazed. It was the he realized what was under said fingers. Grass.

"Why'm I on the ground?" he said slowly taking in the many faces of unknown people surrounding him. His gaze turned slowly back to Alice, whose face was sad.

"You…well.. your heart stopped." She said slowly.

"eh?..." he responded, wondering if he had heard her right.

"Apparently, the methods of torture that tweedle dee and tweedle dum used on you had adverse effects on you. After the adrenaline rush you had from getting out of the casino, your heart couldn't slow down apparently so… it just stopped."

Hatter stared blankly at her

"Good thing this here lassie knew that sheprere" Charlie said suddenly, appearing over alice's shoulder.

"CPR charlie." Alice said with a slow laugh.

_CPR… Oh god. First kiss with alice… she is literally saving my life._

"Hatter? You okay?" Alice said slowly as hatter groaned loudly next to her.

"Brilliant." He mumbled. "Why are you, or how are you hear?"

"What do you mean? Are you sure your okay?" Alice said staring wide eyed at him.

"You left wonderland.." He said slowly, the images returning in his mind.

"You must have been hallucination or seeing some sort of dream then… I'm still here Haty" she said, the smile returning. "you've been out for a while, took forever to get you back. I eventually just started practically making out with you and punching you in the chest to try and get a response out of you."

Hatter stared at her. Great… so they were not only passed first kiss but also making out…. Brilliant.

"could have just let me die…" he mumbled….

"what hatter?"Alice said glancing back at him.

"nothing…. Nothing at'ol"

Ok so Ive made this one fairly short but the next one is gonna be really long and starts some of the "adult content " so … BE WARNED LOL!!!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS LOTS OF SMEX AND ADULT CONTENT!!! IF YOU ARE OFFENED BY THIS I WILL POST A SECOUND CHAPTER WITH IT CUT OUT LATER SO JUST DOT READ!!!! 

Ok anyway, thanks again for all the review they make me sooo happy!!!  anyway, ya like I said this chapter is really long so ehem… ya. So here we go!!!

Hatter didn't know how long he had been asleep. Nor did he remember ever falling asleep in the first place. All he knew was that when he woke, he was oddly comfortable and relaxed. It was quiet and not a sound echoed from around him. He forced one of his eyes open to see that he was in a large white bed. He pushed himself into a sitting position looking around the room in utter confusion.

_Where the'ell am I? _

He stared around the room, taking in the red and white décor and the large stained glass window before him.

_The hearts castle?_

He pushed the covers back, struggling to remember what he was doing here or how he had gotten there in the first place. He slide off the bed and stumbled into the nightstand clumsily. He glared at his feet, not seeming to be able to walk right. He took another cautious step forward and instantly felt a severe sense of dizziness come over him, He shook his head trying to clear it. He felt as though the blood was draining way from his brain, making his vision blur and his body to sway violently.

"…ugh.." He mumbled, holding his head in one hand. He swayed again, more dangerously this time as he only had one hand to support him.

"Whoa,… hatter! What are you doing out of bed!" Alice ran forward as he stumbled forward, unaware of his movements. She caught him, struggling under his weight, as she forced him back onto the bed. He grunted loudly as he hit the bed.

"Stay there." She commanded, moving to the door and returning with a water bottle and a jar of purple pills. "Take these, they will help. Your body is still recovering from earlier so I got put in charge of watching you until you can be trusted to not hurt yourself."

"How long should that be Dr. Alice?" he said sarcastically.

She shrugged. "Day or so. I don't know though, you seem to heal fast." She poked the spot gently under his chin where tweedle dee had cut him earlier. It was almost healed

"Wait… how long are you staying here for?" He said slowly. She had said that she wanted to leave Wonderland as soon as possible, which is what he knew was best for her, but he didn't mind her staying a few extra days either.

"I will stay as long as you need me." She said simply hopping up from the edge of the bed. "Get some rest. Jack is going to let you go home tomorrow,… if you promise to take it easy."

Hatter sighed. Letting his head fall back against his pillow. "Will you be leaving then?" he said slowly, not wanting to hear the answer for the fear of what it might be.

"Not just yet. Like I said, I'm in charge of keeping an eye on you." She said, a smile slipping out as she emphasized the keeping an eye on you part. "good night Hatty."

It was early the next morning that Hatter and Alice were finally allowed to leave the hearts castle. Jack had arranged for the beetle like plane to take them to Hatters house near the tea shop on the eastern side of wonderland.

"You know I don't approve of you,.. staying with him. Alone" Jack said slowly to Alice while just out of ear shot of Hatter.

"I'll be fine Jack. He's all hopped up on pain meds right now anyway. He wont be a problem at all." She replied, watching hatter over her shoulder as he played randomly with a slinky that Alice had found in the castle, a rare oyster item, as Jack called it.

"bouncy bouncy bounce again…mmmm.." Hatter said slowly, coiling and uncoiling it with a look of utter fascination.

Alice did her best to hide her laugh from him.

"Still….mmm…" Jack said with a look of disapproval at her. "There is something I don't like about him."

"Relax. If he is to much of a pain I will… I don't know, call and request a maid to take care of him." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Hmm…" was all jack said.

After they had landed, and Alice reassured Jack again, they managed to get into the house without any major problems. Once inside Alice gasped. It was not anything she had ever imagined someone like Hatters house to look like. The living room was decorated in a dark red and black furniture, rather artistically actually. Sure there was the average, a pile of dishes on the coffee or in hatters case, tea table, but other then, that it was rather clean and inviting. She helped Hatter onto one of the couches where he flopped over and was immediately asleep.

"Figures…" she mumbled. Never the less She took the opportunity to look around. She found the kitchen easily as it was conjoined to the living room. The kitchen, like the living room was also decorated in the red and black style, complete with matching dishes in the cupboard. She did notice however the vast amount of dirty dished piled in the sink, some seemed to even be growing mold.

_How long has it been since he was home? _She found herself wondering. She moved out again, past the living room and into the back hallway. She chose the first door, one on her right , and pushed it open to reveal the bathroom. She found the light switch and flipped it on, examining the room.

It was large, everything white and blue in color.

_Wow…. Who would have thought…. hatter would make a great interior decorator…_

She paused for a moment as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

_Eww.._

She ran her fingers through the mass of tangled hair on her head, smoothing it the best she could. She then splashed some water on her face to clear away the lingering dirt from their latest adventures. When she looked presentable enough, she left the bathroom, switching off the lights. Back in the hallway, she paused for a moment, listening. She could hear a soft snoring coming from the living room where hatter was out cold on the couch.

She stepped forward and opened the door to the last room, peering inside as her eyes adjusted to the low light. Her jaw dropped.

She was obviously in the master bedroom of the house. The walls were a dark, forest green color, the floor, a deep, brown wood. The most impressive thing though, that stole her eyes was the bed. It too was themed in the dark green color, large fluffy looking pillows sitting at the top. The bed frame though was a dark almost black wood that was shaped into the resemblance of an old tree. Its four posters rising to almost touch the ceiling. It was beautiful.

"You like?"

She jumped, spinning on the spot to see hatter, eyes half open, leaning against the door frame watching her.

"Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to snoop I was just… I donno, curious what a house in wonderland is like." She stumbled over the words, trying to think of something to say, her face glowing red in the dim light. He watched her for a minute, then glanced around the room.

"S'been a while since I was here. Spend a lot of time at the shop en' all." He was watching her again

Alice stared back. The long silence that followed was awkward to say the least.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, for lack of anything better to say

He shrugged "-kay I guess." Me mumbled. "You know 'you don't have to stay here right? Well… if you don't want to . I can take care of me-self."

Alice smiled, stepping towards him slowly, "I know." She said. She watched Hatter stiffen slightly as she stepped closer. "I want to be here with you…" she trailed off. Hatters eyes seemed to melt at her words, a smile spreading across his face.

"Glad we finally agree on something." With that, he picked up where they left off in the forest that day.

His lips found hers, pressing gently against them. She made a small squeak of surprise but relaxed instantly into the kiss. All thoughts of awkward moments forgotten in this moment.

He pulled away slowly after a moment or two, his eyes softly staring back into hers. "Thank you Alice." He whispered in a barley audible voice.

"What did I do?" she asked, her mind still focused on the movements of his lips.

"Everything." His mouth found hers again. This time though, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him there as his hands moved around her waist. She pressed against him, her courage rising slightly. She felt him sway slightly at this, leaning more heavily on the wall behind him as his grip tightened around her.

His hand moved slowly upward, over her waist, around her shoulders, to cup her chin, lifting is slowly as he deepened the kiss. Her mouth parted instinctively as his tongue slide across her lip. Now the battle began.

As their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, he pushed himself off of the wall, steering her backwards toward the center of the room. She broke the kiss only when her legs brushed the edge of the bed.

Hatter grinned at her, pushing her backwards onto it before climbing on himself. She smiled back at him widely as her hands grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to her as she lay back on the bed. Hatters mouth found the soft spot under her ears and blew a hot breath onto it before attacking her neck with his mouth, moving his tongue in small circles against her skin as he worked his way downward.

Alice let out a soft moan, her hands sliding into his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Hatter returned to her mouth again. His hands sliding up and down her sides as he felt for the zipper on her dress. Finding it on the side under her arm, he pulled the small tab downward with one fluid motion, pushing the fabric down her body.

Meanwhile, she worked on his shirt, struggling with the thousands of buttons. She pushed that off to when she had finished where it joined her dress and his jacket on the floor. Hatter grinned at her widely, kissing her neck and moving slowly downward, her neck, her collar bone, her chest and into the valley between her breasts.

She felt his hand snake around to her back where the clip for her bra was. She gasped loudly when he bit down suddenly and unexpectedly on her neck, causing her to arch her back, pressing her body into him. This allowed his fingers the access to unclip the small hook of her bra, sliding the thin straps off her arms and letting it slip onto the floor. Alice blushed slightly as his eyes drank in the sight of her body beneath him. She reached upward and pulled his mouth back to hers, as she did so, his hands wormed their way to her chest. She gasped loudly, letting out a low moan as his hand slide along her breasts, feeling them slowly and gently. His thumbs working just the right spots. Arching her back, at the feeling, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly.

Alice was able to use her legs as a way to push his already unbuttoned pants down. He kicked them off when they reached his ankles, leaving him only in his boxers. Those Alice decided, had to go. She braced her foot against the bed and used the leverage to flip them, resulting with a pleasantly surprised hatter, under Alice. She grinned at him mischievously as she slide down his body, pulling his boxers down with her.

Hatters threw his head back with a low moan as the waist band slide over his hardened length. Alice grinned up at him from where she sat. Her hands reaching out to grasp him. This resulted in an even louder, more desperate moan from him as she slide her hands up and down his length.

Then next thing Alice knew, she was on her back again, Hatter hovering just above her, his breath coming in hard pants. His fingers hooked on her panties as he pulled them down, tantalizingly slow. He threw those to the side too. His fingers worked their way down, between her legs, feeling the heat radiating off of her. He could feel how wet she was. How her body wanted him. He slide a finger into her slowly, watching as her face melted and she moaned loudly. He added another finger, sliding them in and out gently. He watched as her breath caught in her throat, her hips moving ever so slightly with the movements of his fingers, forcing them deeper into her. It didn't take long before he felt her insides convulsing around his fingers, tightening onto them. "Ha-Hatter…" she moan loudly. She was close. "Hat—Hatter… s-s-stop.." she choked out between moans.

Hatter paused, confused slightly. "Please… " she begged, "Please… take me…" Her eyes fluttered open. Staring at him through half lidded eyes. "Please!" she moaned with more urgency. He nodded, shifting between her legs and positioning himself at her entrance. He paused on last time, glancing up at her for reassurance.

She lifted her hips, rubbing his tip against her center, as she nodded feverishly. It was all the reassurance he needed.

Hatter slide himself into her in one smooth thrust, earning a loud triumphant moan that ripped its way from Alice's chest. He kissed her gently and began to roll his hips, slowly at first before starting to pick up speed.

He thrusted gently in and out of her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, her breathing already coming in short pants. "faster…"she whispered after a minute or two. Hatter happily obliged, his hips picking up the pace as she pulled his face to hers, their tongues once again, dancing in each others mouths. His thrusts continued as he felt his climax beginning to build.

"Harder!" Alice gasped out moments later, writhing beneath him.

Once again Hatter happily obliged, forcing himself deeper within her with each thrust. He was close now and judging by the gasping moans coming from alice, she was too.

It didn't take long before Alice threw her head back, calling out Hatters name as her orgasm hit her like a train, rocketing her over the edge. Hatter followed in suit as her walls clamped down around him, calling out Alice's name as he exploded within her.

They collapsed together, panting as they came down from their highs. Hatter rolling off to Alice's side. They waited listening as their hearts slowed and their breathing began to slow to something semi normal.

"I love you…" Alice said between pants, her face shining as she turned to Hatter.

"I love you too Alice." He said slowly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against his chest. Together, they drifted off into a sleep, content for the moment to simply be in each others arms. …..for now….

Okay so … um evidently im not very good at writing smut but whatever. It was my first time writing something like this so… don't review to harshly. :O anyway……so I have decided on an ending (finally) and I'm gonna have the next few chapters up soon I hope soo… ya hope you guys like it


	4. Chapter 4

OMG!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!! They make me happy!!!! So anyway… here is the next chapter, 

WARNING!!! Contains smut!!!

When alice woke the next morning, it wasn't to the usual sound of her alarm clock. She rolled over, pulling the soft blankets around her, willing herself to go back to sleep.

After a few minuets, when sleep did not find her, she decided she might as well get up. She rolled slowly onto her back and stretched out, her fingers brushing the headboard. She froze when a small draft of cool air ran across her, as she now realized, bare chest. She yelped in surprise and pulled the blankets up over her bare chest, sitting up and staring around the room wildly. The memories of last night's events came flooding back to her. She blushed slightly, looking around her. She was alone in the bed much to her disappointment.

She sighed sadly, running her fingers through her tangled hair_. He really did a number on my hair now_. She thought as her fingers repeatedly snagged on knots. She rolled off the bed slowly, dragging the sheets with her as she looked for her clothes. Surprisingly, she found them folded and stacked on a large arm chair in the corner. _Wow… _was all she could think. She pulled on her underwear and bra, pausing as she picked her old blue dress.

Instead, she dropped it back onto the chair and moved across the room where she spotted Hatters shirt still lying on the floor from the other night. She pulled that on over her head and moved out of the room in search of Hatter.

Hatter was standing in a simple pair of pajama pants, holding a cup of tea as he stared out the window, watching the sun rise slowly from the north (as it did in wonderland). He was thinking, about the events of the last night.

She had been so beautiful, so willing, so… his thoughts were interrupted as a small creaking sound came from the room behind him. He turned to see Alice moving slowly toward him. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed what she was wearing. His shirt. HIS shirt. His eyes skimmed down her body, focusing on her long legs that were mostly uncovered by the long shirt.

"Hey.." she said slowly. Standing beside him and following his previous gaze out of the window.

"Hi… um…" Hatter mumbled, his eyes still sliding up and down her body. He stiffened as she stepped toward him, leaning her body against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his bare chest.

They stayed like that for several minuets. Neither wanting to pull away. After several minuets, she finally lifted her head to look at him. He was staring out the window still, a hard look on his face.

"Hatter?" said slowly.

His eyes flicked down to her, his look softening. "Hmm?" he sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He closed his eyes, turning to face out the window again, his arms slacking around her. "Do you… regret… " he trailed off but she got what he was saying.

"What! Never. Hatter why would you think that?" She pulled away slightly, hurt that he would think something like that.

Hatters head snapped back around to look at her, his eyes widening. "Really? I just thought—" He broke off as she pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips to his. His hands instinctively tightened around her, pulling her tightly against her. She likewise wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. His tongue wormed its way into her mouth again, sliding around her mouth and dancing with her tongue.

She could taste the tea on his tongue, all over in his mouth as he kissed her. She placed her hands on his bare chest again, sliding them down and feeling the groves and plains of his chest. He snickered into the kiss, stepping forward and pushing her backwards into the room. He managed to steer her against the wall behind her, pressing her up against it roughly. His fingers tangled themselves into her freshly smoothed hair, his hand cradling her head form impact against the wall as he pushed against her.

He broke the kiss eventually, his mouth clamping down on her neck, biting and sucking on her, leaving a leaving an obvious hickey.

Alice let out a loud moan at the feeling it ensued. He smiled into her neck at that moving slowly down her body. He slipped her or his really, shirt off which fell onto the floor, followed by her bra and his pants. His fingers trailed downward, hooking on the top of her panties. He slide them down easily, tantalizingly slow as he kissed her. His hands continued down her legs pausing at her knees.

He yanked her legs up suddenly, lifting her off the floor completely and pinning her with his own body against the wall. She inhaled sharply as he pressed his erection into her hip. She used her heels, pressing lightly against his sides as she pushed his boxers down onto the floor. He kicked them off his ankles as he tightened his grip on her.

She found his mouth once again as he positioned himself at her entrance. She hooked her heels around his back, throwing her head back as he slide into her in one smooth movement.

She moaned loudly as she bounced slowly against the wall. Friction building rapidly with each of his thrusts. She clutched onto him, her breathing already increasing and becoming uneven. She arched her back, finding it easily to slide against the wall. She was surprised however, when a loud ragged moan ripped its way out of Hatters chest. Apparently the altered position was much more appealing to him.

Hatters head dropped against her shoulder, biting it lightly as tremors rocked his body. His hips sped up, and she could tell he was close. She grasped him more tightly, her own orgasm about to peak.

One thrust, then another, then another and he finally hit is mark. He exploded into her, calling out her name as he did so. His orgasm set off hers and she came a second later likewise screaming out his name as she came.

His knees buckled and they fell to the floor. She landed on his knees and he let his head fall against the wall behind her.

They sat there, listening as their breathing slowed. Alice rested her head against his chest, listening to the loud steady beat of his heart.

"I- I love you alice." He panted, his eyes still closed as his head rested on the wall.

"I love you Hatter." She said slowly, smiling into his chest

He shifted beneath her, lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to the bed room. He set her in the bed, covering her up and lying down next to her and pulling her into his arms. She twisted around in his arms to face him. His eyes were half lidded but he smiled warmly at her, kissing her on the forehead gently before his eyes slide shut and he dosed off.

She watched him for a while. Marveling at how peaceful he looked in sleep. She lye her head against his chest, closing her eyes and letting herself drift off.

Okay so here is chapter 4!!! So as of now there are going to most likely be around ten chapters now so yay. And after this chapter its gonna kinda return to the normal plot line instead of constant smut chapters  don't worry though, there will be more smut but not till later on lol 


	5. Chapter 5

When Hatter woke later that day, he found Alice asleep, her head resting on his chest. He lay quietly, stroking her hair gently as she slept. He watched her face as her lips twitched in her dream. He laughed quietly to himself. He lifted her head gently, slipping out from under her and laying her head on the pillows. He kissed her gently on the forehead before sliding off the bed.

He dug in his drawers for a new set of clothes, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers and simple pair of sweat pants. He finished by pulling a on a plain, bright purple tee-shirt, before slipping out of the bedroom.

He closed the door quietly behind him, making his way into the living room. He paused, staring at the floor near the large bay window directly across from him in the kitchen area. A small pile of wrinkled clothes were lying at the base the wall.

Hatter stepped forward and gathered them slowly, smoothing out his shirt and slinging it over his arm. He paused, his and lingering on the last garment on the floor… her panties.

He stared at them for a moment, before glancing behind him at the bedroom door, he stuffed them into his pocket, out of sight. He finished picking up the clothes and lay them out over the back of his couch.

**Bang Bang Bang..**

Hatter froze at the loud knocking on the front door.

**BANG Bang Bang……**

The door banged open, causing hatter to jump as several suits filed into the room. Jack followed behind them, eyeing the house with a look of distaste. "Helllo Hatter." He said slowly. His eyes sweeping around the room before focusing on him. "Alice is here isn't she?"

"Um… Ya … why… ?" Hatter said slowly.

"We have finished the preparations on the looking glass. Alice can finally return home, as she wished." Jack glared down at hatter, his eyes moving slowly up and down him, taking in his "normal" outfit pared with his widely messy hair.

Hatter stared back at him, with the same if not more sense of loathing. "She's sleepin' " He mumbled.

"ah…" Jack said quickly. He spun on his heels, marching down the hallway toward Hatter's room.

"OY!" Hatter yelled, following Jack. "What 'chu doing!"

"What do you think?" Jack said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in Hatters general direction.

Hatter was practically racing Jack down the hallway, banging on the walls loudly. He had to wake alice up before jack found her. Otherwise they would have a lot of explaining to do when Jack stormed in on her naked in his bed.

Jack reached the door first, grabbing the handle and turning it quickly. Hatters eyes widened, as jack pushed the door opened.

"Alice?" Jack cooed loudly as the door swung opened, shedding light into the room. "…ALICE!"

"JACK!!! WHAT THE Hell!!" Alice was sitting up in bed, and she grabbed the blankets, pulling them up to cover herself from Hatter, Jack, and the ten or so suits that were barging through the door.

"Alice,…what … what are you… your naked!" Jack stuttered.

"I.. uh… Im….." Alice stuttered, looking from Hatter to jack and back again.

"She just uh.. she.." Hatter yelled trying to think of some sort of excuse.

"I SLEEP IN THE NUDE!" Alice yelled suddenly.

The room went silent. Everyone was staring at each other. "Everyone out." Jack said suddenly. "Alice please, dress yourself then meet us outside." Jack said quickly, ushering everyone out of the room. Hatter stared widely at alice, as jack dragged him out as well.

Outside in the hallway, Jack rubbed his eyes with his hands, leaning back against the wall. Hatter watched him, his stomach still doing flip flops. "Of all the time I had wished to see that woman naked,… this is how it finally happens?" Jack said, mainly to himself.

Hatter didn't say anything. Just let his head rest against the wall behind him.

"I know it sounds strange but… I swear… there is still apart of me that loves Alice." Jack said slowly, staring off into space.

Hatter raised an eyebrow. "Why you telling me this?"

Jack glanced over at him. "Because… I wish to thank you. You took care of her, ever since she arrived here. And even now. You let her stay at your house. Thank you Hatter." Jack said slowly.

Hatter stared, wide eyed at him. Never in all his life had he ever thought the words thank you come out of Jack Hearts mouth. Especially to him. "Ur welcome."

Jack nodded. Staring at the floor. "Did… did she ever… say anything about me? Like good? Like if she misses me at all?"

Hatter wasn't sure if he could answer jacks question with a straight face. In fact the only name she had been saying lately, was his name.

"Um… ya I guess.." Hatter choked out.

Jacks face lit up smiling for the first time that Hatter had ever seen. " Really? What did she say?" He said quickly.

"Ah… I … she… said.." Hatter stumbled on the words…

"Jack, Hatter?"

They turned to see Alice standing in the doorway. She was wearing her normal blue dress and boots but something was missing. Her red tights. "What is going on?" She said slowly.

Jack smiled at her, "Well i'll explain everything, do we want to sit down?" Jack said motioning to the couch.

As Jack and Hatter moved toward the couch, Alice sized hatters arm whispering in his ear, "Hatter, I noticed that my tights were missing… and that's not the only thing." She said slowly.

Hatter winked at her before heading over to the couch.

After what seemed like hours, Alice and Hatter found themselves on bored the sherreb, heading back to the hearts castle. They had said only two words the entire ride, avoiding each others gaze.

When they arrived back at the castle, they were escorted into the Mirror chamber where the Mirror was already glowing and vibrating, ready to transport Alice back to her own world.

"Well alice… are you ready to leave wonderland?" Jack said proudly, looking at his reflection in the glass.

"Um… ya … can i have a second though?" She said slowly smiling softly at Jack.

He nodded and turned to face Hatter. They stared at each other for along minuet. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "I …. I guess this is goodbye." She said slowly tears spilling over her face.

Hatter stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling her against his chest, She spent several minuets crying softly into his chest as he stroked her hair gently. Jack meanwhile stared in utter confusion at the pair. He had no idea what good friends they had become over their time.

Finally, one of the workers helped to drag her way from hatter, leading her up onto the platform. She glanced behind her to see Hatter staring at her, his hat in one hand and a large wet spot on his shoulder where her tears had stained it. Then, the worked shoved her roughly and she was gone.

Okay… so here we go.. the next chapter is where it gets good  so anyway hope you like it so far!

Comments are much appreciated and help keep me going!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is really short but it's a flashback!

(earlier that day)

"Hatter?" Alice said slowly. 

The thumbing sound echoing from the inside of the sherreb surrounded them as they sat in a small room, off a ways from where Jack and the suits sat, flying the giant machine.

"Ya Alice?" Hatter said slowly, glancing up at her face.

"What if… what if you come back with me?" She said slowly watching his face.

Hatter sighed loudly his face dropping into his hands.

"Alice… you know I cant." He whispered through his fingers.

"why?!?" Alice pleaded, "Please Hatter, come back with me…please… I love you." Tears were running down her face as she stepped towards him. "Please Hatter I cant go without you."

Hatter looked away from her, fighting back tears and trying his best not to look at her.

"Alice…" He began.

"Then let me stay here, let be stay with you!"she interrupted standing just in front of him.

"You can stay here Alice. You have to go home." He said, raising his head to face her.

"NO! NO!" she was shaking her head now. "I wont go!" she was crying fully now.

"Alice… please..," He stood and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest as she cried.

"I love you hatter." She whispered into his chest.

They stood, Alice crying into his shirt for nearly 20 minuets. Finally,

"Alice, Listen to me." Hatter said slowly.

She raised her head to look at him her eyes widening.

"I promise. When things settle down here, I promise I will come for you." He said

"Really?" She said slowly, a smile spreading across her face. "you promise?"

He nodded smiling back at her. "promise Alice, we won't be apart for long."

Okay ya I wasn't going to include this part but I forgot to add this stuff into the other chapter which is really bad but its really important to the plot. 


	7. Chapter 7

Beep…..beep….beep…beep….

Over and over again the same sharp beeping sound stung Alice's pounding head.

Beep… beep…beep…

She reached out to turn off the alarm clock on her bedside table, her eyes still closed. She gasped when her arm suddenly was yanked to a halt, a sharp pain emanating from her wrist. She opened her eyes slowly. This was defiantly not her room.

The room was entirely white. The bed, walls, floor and sheets around her. A long tube was attached to her wrist, feeding fluids into her body through an I.V. Next to her, a heart monitor beeped loudly, keeping pace with her pounding heart.

"Alice?"

Her head jerked to the side to see her mom moving into her hospital room.

"Alice! Your awake!" Carol ran forward, throwing her arms around her daughters shoulders and hugging her tightly. "I was so scared." She whispered into her ear.

"What…. Where… how.." Alice began, her head pounding.

"Your in the Hospital honey." Her mother said slowly, pulling back to sit on the side of her bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

Alice blinked as the memories of wonderland came flooding back to her. "No." she lied.

Carol smiled weakly, she had large dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a while. "Sweety, after you ran out after jack,.. you disappeared for a couple hours. I tried calling you but you left your phone, so I went out looking for you. After a while, I called the police and we all went looking. They found you in the old warehouse a couple blocks over from the house." Her eyes were welling with tears. "They.. they found you on the ground, on the first floor. You were covered in bruises and cuts and you have a really bad concussion. They… they think Jack … might have… attacked you..," she broke off, tears running down her face slowly.

Alice stared at her, eyes wide.

"They went looking for him, the police, but he is gone. He left all his things and his apartment, he simply vanished." Carol choked out.

Alice glanced down at her arms, following the lines of old bruises and healed scratches form her romp in wonderland. "Hmm… I don't remember any of that." She said slowly. She technically was telling the truth. She didn't remember it because she knew it never happened. She could never tell though what really happened.

"Alice… honey? Are you okay?" Carol said slowly, eyeing her daughter.

"ya… I guess." Alice said, forcing a smile.

Carol sighed in relief. "Well, that's good to hear. The doctors said you should be able to go home tomorrow…that is… if you behave and take it easy."

Alice nodded slowly. Staring still at the only pieces of wonderland she had left on her arms.

"Oh… by the way…" Carol shifted slowly, stepping over to the chair in the corner of the room. "Was this Jacks?" She lifted the velvet purple jacket slowly, holding it out to alice.

Alice's eyes widened, she had forgotten to give his jacket back to Hatter when she had left. Now, the sight of it without him nearby, brought a sudden rush of sadness to her, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Alice?" Carol stepped forward wrapping her arms around her now sobbing daughter.

"Its going to be okay Alice. We can get through this. Together. Trust me?" Carol said, trying to comfort Alice.

_Trust me?_

Alice began to cry even harder.

_I trust you hatter…_


	8. Chapter 8

The ride home from the Hospital seemed to take hours rather then minuets. Alice stared blankly out of the window of the car as people, streets, cars and house flew past. On a normal day, AKA, a day before she went to wonderland, she would have been in a good mood to see such a bright, shiny day. Today, however, the only thoughts that filled her mind were those of a certain man, with a particular hat.

"Alice?" Carols voice jolted Alice from her day dreams.

Carol was glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. She looked concerned.

"We…uh… were almost home." She said slowly.

Alice simply turned to stare back out of the window. Her eyes were glossed over as her mind instantly flew back to wonderland.

They finally turned onto their street, the familiar road catching Alice's attention.

"ah… home sweet home!" Carol said loudly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hmmm.." Alice mumbled as she pulled herself from the car. Her wrist burned lightly where the IV had been, her head ached slightly, but her heart felt like it was shattering slowly in her chest. She made her way slowly to the front step as carol grabbed their bags from the car.

Alice paused at the front step.

_JACK!!! Jack! Where are you?!? _

The memory of the fateful night flew back to her. She opened her eyes slowly, and moved into the building. Up the stairs and down the hall to their front door. Outside it, she froze again.

"_Hey jack, just on time, come on in, my mom is dying to meet you." _

Alice sighed heavily as the memory drifted away. She reached forward slowly, moving into the apartment. When she reached the dining room however, she froze. The large bouquet of flowers from jack were still in the vase on the table. Anger filled her suddenly and she found herself running towards it.

She seized it roughly, spilling the water across the table and throwing them and the vase to the floor. The vase shattered with a sharp bang as it landed, bits of glass flying everywhere. She knelt down, adrenaline mixed with a severe sense of anger mixing as she tore and smashed the flowers with her hands, pulling the petals loose and grinding them on the floor.

"ALICE!!!"Carol rushed into the room, dropping the bags by the door and rushing towards her daughter. "Stop! Stop it Alice!"

Alice wasn't aware that she was crying, all she knew was that she wanted these damned flowers to be gone.

Carol finally was able to drag her away from the flowers, pulling her back onto the floor. Alice was sobbing now, crying into Carols shoulder as she stroked her hair. "Im sorry… im so sorry… im sorry…" Alice whispered over and over again.

After her tears subsided for the most part, carol helped her up onto her feet, the destroyed flowers lying forgotten behind them. "Alice… look what you've done now." Carol said slowly, pulling her hands out with her palms turned upwards.

Alice looked down through her swollen red eyes see hundreds of tiny bleeding cuts on her hands from the smashed glass.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." Carol said slowly, dragging her into the kitchen.

After getting her hands cleaned, and taking her proscribed "chill meds" from the doctor she headed off to bed. Now, Her hands were bandaged tightly in clean wrappings, and resting on her pillow next to her head.

It was strange for her to think. The last time she was in and actual bed (besides a hospital bed) it was after an amazing night with Hatter. But now… she sat alone…and hurt in more ways then one.

She rolled onto her side slowly, staring at the cover of _Alice in wonderland_ on her night stand. Reaching out, she lifted the old book, opening it to the front page. Skimming the index, she located the chapter entitled, "Alice and the Mad- Hatter". She opened the page slowly, the picture seeming to glow before her.

The picture depicted the young blond Alice standing next to the wild haired comical version of the Mad-Hatter. Her eyes glowed dimly as she took in the closest idea of her Hatter she had. She continued to stare back at the picture until the sleeping medications began to take effect and she dosed off, the book falling to the floor with a thump.

The open picture of the Mad Hatter, shining in the dim light.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks passed as Alice slowly adjusted to her old life again.

Her classes at her Dojo resumed, and she started working again. On the outside, for those who weren't close to her, it seemed like she had returned to normal. For her mother however, she could see the dim lights behind her eyes, noticed the way her eyes glossed over and she stared off into space for hours. The most notable thing however, appeared to be her constant desire to carry around her old copy of the _Alice in wonderland book_.

"Alice?" Carol said one night at dinner. "Are you okay?"

Alice was rolling around her meatball on her plate after barely taking a bit of food.

"Hmm.." Alice said slowly, looking up from her plate.

"Alice. You have barley been eating, you have practically stopped talking and your acting so distant lately." Carol said loudly, setting down her fork and staring across the table at her.

Alice shrugged, still not looking up from her plate. "Im fine mom." She said, picking up her plate and dumping it in the garbage.

"Really…." Carol said glaring slightly.

"Reall---" Alice froze.

Carol looked up at her, her eyes widening. "Alice?"

Alice spun just on time to duck her head into the garbage can before she vomited roughly.

"Alice!" Carol said suddenly. She leapt up, grabbing Alice's hair and pulling it out of her face as she retched over the bin again.

Carol put Alice to bed after her stomach had settled. She put a bucket, normally used for cleaning next to the head of her bed and left her to be despite Alice's insistence that she felt fine.

Alice lay quietly in her bed, rereading the same chapters of the old "Alice" book. The pages at this point were falling out, yellowed and bent. She read it anyway.

Next to her, she had a large calendar, counting the days since she had left Wonderland. To the date, it had been exactly 3 ½ weeks. 3 ½ weeks since she had last seen Hatter. She felt her eyes start to water as his name crossed his mind.

She rolled again onto her side, dozing off with his face still gleaming in her mind.

The next morning she found herself leaning over the side of her bed, puking what little food and water she had left in her stomach into the bucket on the side of her bed.

The door opened quietly and Carol moved into the room, patting Alice's back gently, trying to comfort her.

This continued for the next two days, the same process. As soon as Alice woke, she would be puking, after dinner occasionally as well.

"Alice…." Carol sighed, patting her head gently as she yet again vomited into the toilet. "We are going to the doctors tomorrow, im sick of this. There is obviously something very wrong with you."

"I—" Alice broke off as she puked again.

Carol sighed again louder this time. She smiled slightly, "If I didn't know you better, I would have you go take a pregnancy test." She laughed loudly at her own 'joke'.

Alice froze, her head lifting slowly out of the toilet, her eyes going wide.

"By the way,… you and Jack… I know I shouldn't get involved with you 'personal business' but, did you and Jack ever… you know… do it?" Carol smiled slightly as another fit of giggles over took her.

"No mom. I… we … we didn't know each other very long, why would I have sex with him? I barely knew him." She grumbled into the toilet bowl.

"Just checking." Carol laughed. "Well, I have to go soon, I have a lunch date with Sarah in an hour." Carol said, standing up and moving out of the bathroom as Alice sank back against the wall. "I'm gonna go get ready. Can you handle yourself for a few hours?" Carol asked, examining Alice from where she sat.

Alice nodded shakily as Carol moved out of the room. She wasn't really listening to what Carol was saying as she shuffled around the room. Instead Alice's mind was flying around her head.

_Would it be possible?... could she … no… he was from wonderland… but … technically… _

She sat there, listening to the jingle as Carol grabbed her keys and slammed the door as she left.

Alice sat on the floor, listening, her stomach doing flip flops until she heard the car pull away. She pushed herself off the floor and practically ran to her bedroom. She pulled on a simple pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her long hair back quickly and headed out the door after her mom, not bothering with make up.

She tried her best not to run down the street to the local pharmacy that was a block away from her house. She rushed through the sliding doors when she reached them, racing down a aisle to the back of the store. She found them there, bordering the depends and tampons.

A long row of stacked pregnancy tests, ironically, next to the condemns.

She seized several of them, dashing back up the aisle to the counter. She dropped them onto the register, startling the half asleep old lady at the front. "Well…" she said under her breath as she scanned all 6 of the pregnancy testers.

Alice paid quickly, and rushed back to her apartment, trying her best to keep a straight face and not look like a crazed woman.

When she finally managed to get back into the house, she dropped the bag onto the table, grabbing one and running into the bathroom.

Several minuets later she emerged, holding the developing test. She was quivering slightly, she waited, sitting down on her couch. She watched in silence, holding her breath as slowly, ever so slowly, a tiny pink plush sine formed in the test.

"Alice! I'm home!" Carol announced loudly as she came into the house, dropping her purse by the door and kicking off her boots. "Alice?"

Carol moved into the living room to find Alice curled up on the couch, a blanket pulled over her shoulders.

"Alice are you ok—" She broke off when she caught site of Alice's tear streaked face.

"Mom…" Alice sobbed. "I… I… I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

"What….but… I… you…ALICE!" Carol sank to the couch next to Alice's feet, eyes wide and face chalk white.

"I'm sorry mom." Alice mumbled under her breath.

"But… I … How Alice? You said you never… um.. slept with Jack! You only knew him for 3 months!" Carol said loudly, still staring at her daughter.

"I lied mom. I was scared, I didn't think that I could be...well… pregnant." She choked on the last word, practically disgusted by it.

Carol sighed loudly. "What are we going to do now Alice?"

The next day at the doctors, they confirmed it.

"Congratulations Ms. Hamilton, your baby is doing great!" The doctor said happily, finally wiping the immense amount of blue gel from the ultra sound off her stomach.

Alice sat up slowly, staring at the tiny image on the computer screen, the tiny picture of her baby.

"Your right around a month and a half or so. You caught it early for most first time mothers." The doctor continued, un aware of Alice's watering eyes. "I'll be back I one moment, gonna go get you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins." With that he was gone.

"Alice..?" Carol said slowly, watching her daughter closely.

…

"Alice?" Carol tried again, stepping forward and resting a hand on her back as tears began to slide down her face.

"Mom…i… what am I going to do?" Alice croaked her breath hitching in her throat.

"Honey… we … were going to find a way. We will be fine. Everything will be fine." Carol whispered, pulling Alice in for a hug.

…………………………………

The next Day, Alice slowly made her way down to her old Dojo. She watched from a distance as students began to line up outside. She made her way to the door, smiling and greeting everyone the best she could as they clustered around her.

She finally got the doors unlocked and they all flooded into the building, several working to unroll the mats while others began stretching.

Alice meanwhile made her way to her small desk in the corner of the room, pushed back against a wall. She dropped her bag onto it, gripping the back of the chair tightly.

"Mrs. Alice?" A voice chimed behind her.

Alice turned to see Jenny, the prodigy of her class smiling up at her.

"I've been working on my high kicks! They are getting better now." She grinned from ear to ear.

"That's.. um.. great" Alice said, her eyes casting around the room. "Alright. I have to make an announcement now." Alice stepped out into the middle of the room. Instantly everyone looked up, paying rapt attention to their sensei.

"Listen up." She began. "I know that I've just returned after my incident in the hospital but.." She broke off, her voice quivering. "I… I will no longer be holding classes this semester."

As she had fortold, she was met by loud groans as people complained loudly, demanding a reason.

"I… It is decided by my doctor to avoid anything that puts my body in danger while… while im in my condition." She watched several peoples eyes widen, concerned.

"You see… I…. Im pregnant." She choked out.

Loud whooping sounds surrounded her as several of her students ran forward to hug her, congratulating her.

"Alice..?" She heard a small voice chime in over the noise. Alice turned to see Jenny, staring at her with a puzzled expression on her face. "Is Jack the dad?" She said slowly.

"Ya… um .. Yes he is." Alice said defiantly. Inside she felt her heart breaking, she wanted so badly to tell her that the child she was now carrying was not the spawn of the dark scum she had been dating. "Ya." She said slowly, holding back tears.

**Sorry this was a short chapter guys but Im kinda in writes block after Christmas lol so… ya…**


	11. Chapter 11

Five long painful months ticked by. Alice was falling into the same routine.

Wake up, run to bathroom, throw up, brush teeth, get dressed, take incredibly large horse pill sized prenatal vitamin, and spend the rest of the day waiting.

Waiting for Him.

Now that Alice was no longer teaching classes at her dojo, it left her with much more time to do other things. She had spent a good week finding a substitute teacher for her classes. Now, all she had to do was wait.

And wait

And wait.

And wait.

Several times she debated, she had moved the old giant mirror into their apartment. Claiming that she had bought it from a garage sale. Carol had looked at her like she was crazy for buying such a large mirror, but let her keep it anyway.

Alice would often sit in front of it. Watching and waiting. She had promised hatter that she would never return to wonderland. She promised him. But. He also promised her that he would come for her to. Now who wasn't holding up on their side of the bargain?

Alice sighed heavily. She had been sitting in a large arm chair, facing the giant mirror for several hours now. Watching it as she re-read "Alice in Wonderland" for the 11th time since her return. She jumped as a nudge from her stomach area dug gently into her side.

"Ouch! Your hurting your mommy." Alice said softly poking her belly with her finger. She groaned as she received a kick in response. She swore this baby was had inherited its fathers "sledgehammer" arm the way it seemed to beat her up from the inside. She placed a hand gently on her stomach again. Feeling the tiny baby's movements as it shifted beneath her.

"Do you want me to read to you again?" She asked her bulge. The baby kicked again, harder this time.

"Okay okay…" Alice began to read, telling slowly the story of the original alice to it.

When she got to the part when alice met the mad Hatter, she paused. She stared oddly at the picture. The short man with the crazy white hair and the large nose and top hat. Alice glanced around. Making sure the carol wasn't within ear shot.

"Don't worry baby… your daddy's not as mad as people think" she whispered to her belly. She finished the story, content that the baby had drifted back off to sleep, its movements finally stilling. She leaned back in her chair, putting her swollen feet up on the coffee table and staring at the mirror.

"You'll know him someday. He's coming… he has to.." She whispered as she drifted slowly off to sleep.

The baby rolled gently in her, setting off to sleep, listening to its mothers heart beating softly above it.


	12. Chapter 12

Hatter let his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling of his old office.

The "clean up" of wonderland after the fall of the queen had taken a lot longer then he thought it would. He counted backwards in his head_. 1…2…3….4…5…6… oh god_. His eyes closed slowly, his face tightening. It had been 6 months in Alice's world according to his calculations. Six months since he promised her he would come for her. Six months since she disappeared from his life.

What is she's forgotten me? He wondered quietly.

Hatter ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel the tears gathering behind his eyes.

I need to see her.

Hatter stood, setting off out of his office a fast jog. He knew he couldn't leave. Not Yet. But he had to see her. He HAD to.

Outside, he mounted his new "flamingo" and kicked it into life. Soaring off into the sky towards the hearts castle, just visible off in the distance.

He made it in record time, landing not so gently and wincing as he heard gravel crunching on the bottom of the flamingo.

He dismounted quickly, tugging his hat back into place and running to the small door on the roof, yanking it open and moving inside.

He ran down the hallways, going by memory alone as he searched for the "mirror room". He stopped several times, grabbing suits rather roughly and asking for directions.

"The the mirror room? It's down stairs, room 314" One of the suits said, smiling politely.

Hatter dashed off, flying down the stairs and leaving a disgruntled suit in his wake.

It took only moments to finally find the room. He rounded the corner and froze. The memory's washing over him as he stared at the empty room.

The mirror stood, humming quietly, against the far wall. He walked towards it slowly. Watching his reflection as it grew larger the closer he got.

He stared for a long moment at it. Taking in his disheveled appearance, and his crazy hair. He reached out one hand, tentatively towards the glass.

He stopped.

_No… _he thought_. I cant go.. not yet._ His eyes stung. In his head he could hear himself calling himself a coward. Telling him to go, leave the rest of the work, just go. Hatter closed his eyes.

"S-show me… Alice Hamilton." He said slowly. His eyes still closed.

He could hear the whirring of the mirror, could see the light coming off of it as the picture formed.

He opened his eyes.

Alice…

She was there, sleeping, she was on a couch as he guessed. She looked the same as she had left. Hatter smiled widely, she looked so peaceful as she slept. He also noticed the copy of "Alice In Wonderland" that was on the couch, still open to a page. Hatter reached out, his had meeting the solid glass. He rested his hand on Alice's cheek, smiling gently.

"Bang!" Hatter jumped looking around. Then he heard voices. Hatter spun slowly, looking for the source of the noise. He then realized that the picture on the mirror had changed. The sound had come from Alice's side of the mirror. She was sitting up now, awake, her blue eyes shining dimly in the light.

Hatter smiled. He loved her eyes. He loved everything about her.

He watched her turn, talking to someone out of sight. He wished so badly that he could hear her voice. Then, it happened. He noticed.

Alice stood slowly, carefully, while adjusting her clothes. Her large pregnant belly becoming visible to hatter now.

He stared at her, speechless and she sat upright on the couch, her hands resting on her belly as she continued to talk to someone out of ear shot.

Hatter closed his eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek as he turned away.

"Clear" he choked out and the image of Alice disappeared, reverting the mirror simply back into a mirror. Hatter sank to his knees, true realization sinking into him. His worst fear confirmed. Alice had moved on. Found someone else. He was alone again.

Hatter sat there, silent tears running down his face. He had been to late. He should have gone to her sooner. Then maybe, by now that would be his kid she was carrying, not some other nameless man's.

If only…

* * *

Okay this is the last short chapter for a while!!! sorry for all the short ones :) anyway, the next one is where things get a little more interesting. warning though, Alice is a little angsty :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks soooooo much to everyone who reviewed!!!! thats what helps keep me going! so anyway here is the next chapter and ya i feel horrible for what im putting alice and hatter through. Anyway so the moment (or one of them) that you all have been waiting for has arrived!!!!**

* * *

It was dark.

Long since dark outside. It was nearly one in the morning when Alice jolted awake. A sharp, severe pain stabbing into her lower abdomen. Alice clutched at her swollen, eight and a half month belly, her fingers digging into the skin.

"M-MOM!" Alice yelled loudly as another stabbing pain ran through her. "MOM!"

There was a banging sound from the other room, followed by hurried foot steps.

"Alice?!?" Carol asked, kicking the door open and rushing to her daughters side. "What, whats wrong?"

"Mom…I OUCH! Mom it something's wrong!" Alice said hurriedly, clutching at her stomach as another wave of pain over ran her.

Carol put a hand around Alice and helped her to sit up, resting on the side of the bed.

"I…oh!" Alice said suddenly. Her hands wrapped tightly around her stomach and she screamed. She upper body locking in place as she gasped for breath, tears streaming down her face. Alice's eyes opened, her hands franticly slipping down between her legs. Glancing down, Carol followed her gaze as a pool of blood began to form between alices legs, pooling quickly around her. Carol glanced up just in time to see alice's face flush, then drain of all color before her eyes closed, her body going limp.

"ALICE!"

* * *

Alice woke, her body swaying back and fourth slowly. She opened her eyes slowly to see the ceiling of a hall way flashing by over head. She could hear voices yelling, people near by. She could feel the oxygen mask on her face as well and the stinging pain of the large I.V blood drip in her arm.

"Alice stay with us!" A man wrapped all in blue said above her.

Alice blinked slowly, her head swimming as her eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier. She felt them close and she blacked out again.

* * *

Beep… Beep… Beep…

_What? What happened? Where… oh god.. the blood. The baby!_ Alices eyes snapped open, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights around her. She lifted her head slowly, looking around. Her body felt numb, sore, and strangely… off. She looked around, she was obviously in a hospital room. Small and all white. She was dressed in a hospital gown, with multiple Iv drips attached to her arms. One feeding Blood into her left arm.

"Alice?"

Alice's head snapped around, her head throbbing with the sudden movement.

"Oh my god Alice!" Carol said, making her way to the bed and dropping down next to her.

"M-mom?" Alice said slowly. "What …What happened?"

"You… you don't remember anything?" Carol said quickly, her eyes growing wide.

Alice stared blankly at her in response.

"Well, you went into pre-term labor and… well the placenta somehow detached and you started bleeding really bad. they took you into emergency surgery and managed to stop it but for a while… we didn't know if you were going to make it."

Alice's eyes widened, her hands instinctively slipping down to her stomach, clutching at it. She was startled when she noticed how small her stomach seemed, and the fact that there were bandages around her.

"What! The baby!" Alice said suddenly tearing the sheets off her and staring down at her stomach.

"Alice Alice!!! Calm down!" Carol said, jumping forward and grapping her wrists as she tore at the bandages. "The babys fine. They delivered him in an emergency C section."

Alice's jaw dropped. "Where is it… he?" She asked quickly.

"I'll call a nurse to bring him in. Alice, he's beautiful." Carol said slowly, her eyes filling with tears.

Alice sat restlessly as she waited, trying to remember anything from the day before. All that she could concentrate on was the baby. Her baby. Her son, was safe.

She wondered, like she had for the past 9 months, what he would look like. What color was his eyes, his hair, did he have freckles or dimples? Would he be tall or short? She could hardly contain herself.

Finally, the door opened and a nurse in a bright pink uniform moved into the room, pushing a clear hospital crib thing. Alice could see the tiny bundle wrapped inside.

"Well Mrs. Hamilton. You seem to be feeling better. The doctor said he would be in, in a few moments. But for now… Would you like to meet your son?" The nurse asked softly, reaching into the crib.

Alice swallowed hard as the woman handed the tiny baby to her, placing it gently in her arms.

He really was perfect.

His tiny face stared back at her from under its surprisingly long black hair.

"Hey." Alice cooed, staring in aw at her tiny child. "I'm your mommy baby." She added.

The baby peeked one eye open, glaring at her for daring to interrupt its sleep. Alice gasped, clutching the baby tighter when she caught sight of the baby's eyes. Its large, almond shaped eyes. Its deep puppy dog BROWN eyes.

Alice smiled widely, reaching down and letting the baby wrap one of its tiny hands around her finger. The baby stared at it, its eyes going wide as its fingers flexed over it. Then, gently, but somehow, with a lot more strength then Alice thought a baby could have, it pulled her hand towards him and started sucking on the end of her finger.

Alice and Carol laughed together as the baby's face screwed up in frustration when no food came from it.

"I think someone's hungry." Carol laughed. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. Are you okay?"

Alice nodded.

Carol turned, moving out of the room. She paused at the door, glancing over her shoulder once more. "What are you going to name him?" She asked quietly.

Alice paused for a moment. Thinking. She had planned out a few names but somehow, of all the ones she had picked out. Non seemed to fit this tiny baby before her. She cast her mind around. She wanted to reflect the baby's father somehow but she coulden't do so without drawing suspicion from carol. Then an idea came to her. "Charlie. Charlie Robert Hamilton. C.R.H. for initials."

Carol smiled. "Happy birthday Charlie." She whispered before slipping out of the room.

"Charlie Robert Hatter" Alice whispered. "It will be our little secret."


	14. Chapter 14

It was decided that Alice should be kept in the hospital for several days in order to monitor her for any problems after her early labor and emergency C-section. The doctors were worried that they still had not figured out what had caused her pre-term labor and were concerned that a deeper problem lay somewhere. As a result, Alice had been subjected to a avalanche of tests and exams. These often included Charlie as they were worried that what ever caused Alice's problem could be related to him.

Alice didn't mind staying in the hospital for to long. It gave her more time to relax and focus on Charlie.

"Hey little guy." Alice cooed as the nurse wheeled him into the room from the nursery. The doctors had decided it was best that they were kept separate for the first few hours after his birth and as much time possible until they could figure out what was wrong. This could allow Charlie to stay in the nursery where he would be kept under strict watch.

The nurse handed Charlie to Alice, tucking him into her waiting arms. "I'll be back in a little while to get him." She said softly as she slipped out of the room.

Alice nodded, frowning at the fact that she was kept on limited time with her son.

Charlie let out a loud gurgling noise, playing with Alice's fingers. Alice laughed, his little face screwed up in concentration as he bent her fingers gently back and fourth. "Careful now, don't want to.. OUCH!" Alice jumped, pulling her fingers away from Charlie. The grip of his tiny right hand and clenched suddenly down on her with shocking strong force for a baby, let alone a new born. Alice stared wide eyed at the baby. "Looks like you've got yourself a sledge hammer of an arm there." She said softly. Charlie gurgled back at her.

Alice laughed softly, tickling him under his chin. Charlie smiled and giggled loudly, twisting his neck into her touch. Alice vaguely glimpsed his little dimple on his cheek. She choked back a small sob. "You look so much like your daddy." She whispered into his hair, kissing the top of his head.

"Alice?"

Alice looked up to see Carol striding into the room, a smile spreading across her face when she glimpsed Charlie.

"How are you cute boy?" She purred leaning over him to get a better look. He opened his eyes widely, staring at her with a strange face expression that Alice knew she would never fully be able to explain. Carol laughed quietly, stroking his out stretched hand. "He knows his grandma." She laughed. She stopped short, a likewise strange look crossing her face. "Grandma…" she said, rolling the words around in her mouth.

Alice laughed. "It doesn't have to mean you old." She said reassuringly. M

Carol gave her a light smile, glancing down at Charlie again. "He has you hair… your face shape too." She said quietly.

"He's got your facial expressions though." Alice laughed poking fun at her mom.

Carol rolled her eyes. "I have to say… I guess he has his fathers nose… It defiantly isn't yours." She said slowly, her eyes casting up and down Alice's face.

Alice swallowed hard. _Ya… just not the guys your thinking of. _She thought to herself.

"But…" Carol paused. "Did… wait…you have… and Jack…" Carol broke off, looking back and fourth between Alice and Charlie. Alice hugged Charlie closer.

_Shit_.

"Alice…" Carol began again, twisting to better see Charlie and prodding him with her finger to get him to look at her again. "Jack had blue eyes."

Alice felt like the world was falling in on her. Slowly trying to crush her with its weight. She knew this moment would come. It was such an obvious thing, frankly she was surprised that Carol hadn't noticed sooner. But now… now came the hard part. She had to figure out a way in which to explain to carol how her son, a child supposedly parented by two blue eyed people, with all blue eyed relatives (at least on Alice's side) Had such large deep brown eyes. Alice had thought of several different excuses, most of which involved things that quite potentially could back fire, and had come to one conclusion. Lie. Oh and Lie she would. Obviously it was the only thing she could do. Everything about Charlie so far was a lie. Who his father was. Where his father was. How he had dimples when Alice and Jack didn't. How his right arm seemed so unexplainably strong. Now it came down to it. Alice had thought and decided on her answer, one that had t be told no matter what it did to her. How much it hurt. Both for what she was about to say, and the knowledge that she could never reveal the true identity of the man she loved, of Charlie's real father.

"One… one night… It was a one night stand." She choked out finally.

Carol's eyes went wide. "WHAT!" She shrieked, jumping off the edge of the bed where she had been sitting and backing away.

"Mom… I'm sorry okay. I was confused after Jack left and hurt and angry and so I got drunk and apparently… went home with a guy." She spat out, disgusted by her own words as they flowed from her mouth. "I didn't want you to find out. I felt so ashamed and weak and … wrong.." Alice was crying now, the tears cascading down her face as Charlie began to cry, obviously upset of the lack of attention and the loud voices. Alice hugged him gently, trying to sooth him while watching Carols face burn first with anger, then cool, simmering down into that easily recognizable face of disappointment.

Alice looked away, rocking Charlie back and forth, trying to comfort him. Several long minuets passed, silence surrounding the room as Charlie quieted down and Carol continued to stare at her daughter.

"I don't know who you are anymore." She finally whispered. " All these things you have kept from me… what else are you randomly going to spout out next? How can I trust you" And with that Carol turned on her heels, rubbing her face as she left the room, slamming the door behind her as she went.

Alice la How can I trust you" And with that Carol turned on her heels, rubbing her face as she left the room, slamming the door behind her as she went.

Alice la down on the bed, curling on her side and hugging Charlie close to her. She buried her face in his soft hair, choking on her sobs as tears cascaded down her face.

The door squeaked quietly as it opened but Alice didn't bother to look up. A nurse entered her field of vision, peering at her with a startled expression. "Are you okay? We heard some people shouting from in here, then we saw your mom leave crying so.." She said softly her eyes darting over Alice and the baby.

Alice cleared her throat, wiping away the tears. "Im… im fine." She said slowly, stroking Charlie's head gently.

The nurse nodded slowly, checking her watch. "I'm sorry miss, but Charlie here needs to head back up to the nursery for another test."

Alice closed her eyes, resting her cheek against Charlie, breathing in his sent, and feeling the smooth skin beneath her. Charlie glanced up at her from where he was nestled. Brown eyes meeting blue. Alice smiled, he smiled back, happy to see his mommy.

"Miss?" The nurse said softly again.

Alice reluctantly relinquished her hold on Charlie, allowing her to lift him from her arms and carry him out of the room. Only after the door closed and they were out of ear shot that Alice truly let go.

Her tears fell fast and strong as she clutched at her pillow. The sobs racking her body and making her shake. She screamed, letting out all her anger, hurt, humiliation and sadness out into the pillow that muffled it. She tore at it, feeling the places where it was damp as her tears pooled there.

"Hatter… damn it... I love you" She sobbed. "But I don't know if you love me. I don't know if I want to love you anymore."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for not updating for sooooooo long! I've been sooo busy lately. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you like it! yay!!! im going to try to be better about updating more often so :)

* * *

Alice lay quietly in bed for some time. Resting quietly having finally put a stop to her tears.

Charlie was in the nursery, and carol hadn't returned yet. She was furious with her and she knew it. It would take time for her to forgive her but Alice knew… it time she should forgive her. Hopefully.

The doctor had told her that she could go home today. It had been three days since Charlie had been born and the doctors had yet to find any issues or problems that could explain his emergency birth and were attributing it to her sleeping in a strange position, or rolling over to fast. Possible the position that the baby was lying in. Alice had healed nicely and the doctors said she could come back in a few weeks to get the staples and stitches removed from her stomach and for a basic follow up. They had taken her off her I.V drip, both the blood replacement and the fluids. Charlie was getting his final weight and height measurements at the moment after getting his final blood test taken. That too had come back negative for all the problems tested for.

Alice opened her eyes slowly. They stung harshly from the salt left in her eyes from her crying. She wiped at them, feeling that her eyes were still puffy and wet around the edges. She managed to push herself up in the bed, hissing as the skin on her stomach stretched and moved around the staples. She kicked her legs out of the bed, freeing them from the confines of her sheets. She stumbled up out of the bed, her legs aching as she moved. She hadn't been up and about in a few days and her feet hurt. She did notice however, that she seemed to be lighter than normal. She felt her hands down to where her large belly used to be. She sighed quietly, she couldn't believe it but she actually missed the weight, the little nudges from inside her that only she could feel, the safety of knowing her baby was with her. She sighed again, louder this time before making her way over to the bathroom.

Alice climbed into the bath, filling it with warm water. She stripped down and dropped her clothes onto the floor. She paused staring into the mirror at her reflection. Her figure was slowly returning to normal. There was still a bit of a bulge in her lower stomach but her face, and ankles had finally stopped swelling and were returning to their normal shape. She examined the scar now. It was long and red. T shaped crossing sideways just above her pubic bone and spreading up to her belly button. She frowned slightly. It would take a while for the redness to go away and for the swelling to go down enough for it to be less noticeable. She supposed that she could try and diminish it later with scar treatments.

Alice stepped into the bath, moaning loudly as the warm soothing water washed over her aching feet. She settled down into the water, easing her body down slowly. She balanced herself carefully as to not let her stitches get wet before closing her eyes. She hummed quietly to herself, enjoying the silence that surrounded her. She waited until the water went cold, hoping to stay in and relax as long as possible.

She started to wash herself, glad to rid herself of all the filth that had built on her body over the past few days. She washed her hair quickly, doing as best as she could before moving onto her body, using a wash cloth over her skin. She paused when she reached her right arm. She could see, as the soap suds slipped off her arm the tiny, faint lines of where her oyster tattoo had been still just barely visible. She stared at it, tracing the lines of it slowly. Hatter…

She pulled her face away as she heard the door in the other room open then close again, feet shuffling across the floor.

"Mrs. Hamilton?" A nurse called from the other room.

Alice sighed. So much for her relaxation. "Im in here!" She called, pushing herself up gingerly. "Be out in a second."

She pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped a new hospital gown from the small cabinet around her, tying it quickly. She stepped out of the room, shaking her hair out and letting the water drip out. She saw the hospital baby cradle next to the nurse in the pink uniform. She smiled widely. "Hey baby." She said quietly, making her way to the cradle. Charlie recognized her voice instantly, his brown eyes flicking up to find her. Charlie's face broke into that one dimpled grin that made her heart twinge painfully. She reached into the cradle and lifted him slowly. The nurse had dressed him in the outfit that Alice had brought with her to the hospital. Charlie giggled loudly. Alice laughed softly back as the nurse slipped out of the room. Alice sat down on the bed, cradling Charlie in her lap. He played with her wet hair twisting it around his fingers. One large cold drop fell from the ends and fell onto his warm cheek. He twitched, his eyes going wide at the strange sensation. Alice couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Sounds like your feeling better."

Alice's head jerked upwards at the cool voice. Carol was leaning against the door frame to her room, staring back at her coldly.

"I signed your release forms. I came to drive you home." Carol said slowly, not moving from her spot.

"Thanks." Alice said slowly. She bounced Charlie on her knee, listening to his tinkling laughter.

It was a few hours later, that Alice found herself in the car. Finally, she was heading home, with her baby in tow. The ride home was uncomfortable to say the least. After spending several minuets trying to get the car seat into the car, carol had moved her aside to do it herself. It turned out to be the better idea as carol, who had already had one child was much more understanding of how these things worked. She hooked it in within a few seconds and helped her to secure Charlie in his seat. Now they were driving, silent in the car. Alice was still angry for her mothers outburst the other day. Carol was likewise still angry for Alice lying to her.

They finally were home after a harsh thirty minuet drive. Alice unbuckled, stretching and trying to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. She slide out of the car, wincing as her feet hit the ground outside. Carol moved to the back of the car and started unloading the bags to bring into the apartment. Charlie had woken up from the sudden stop of movements in the car and was starting to cry from the back seat. Alice opened his door and pulled him out, minding his head as he passed the low ceiling of the car.

"It's ok Charlie! We're home now!" She cooed as he continued to bawl. She balanced him on her shoulder, closing the door behind her. She carried him into the building, following closely behind Carol as she lead them to the apartment. She paused at the foot of the stairs. Considering them for a moment. She turned, thinking the elevator sounded better at the moment. She waited as the elevator slowly rattled down to her level before the doors opened with a loud ding.

It took only a moment before she got to the top floor where she lived. She found that Carol, bless her heart, had left the door open for her. She stepped inside, cradling Charlie against her chest as she smiled, happy to finally be home. The house smelt old, like dust. No one had been home in a while. Except for carol to take a shower and change clothes, she had stayed at the hospital with Alice, sleeping in the chairs in her room most the time. Alice could hear carol in the kitchen, banging pots and pans around, digging in the cupboard to make some lunch. She could hear her grumbling in about the dirty dishes in the sink that were molding.

Alice sighed. Yep. She was home alright. She turned back to Charlie, he had finally stopped crying and was looking around curiously. "This is your home Charlie." She whispered into his ear. She shifted him around in here arms, turning him to face outwards from her chest as she gave him the tour around the house.

"This is the living room, no playing on the couches for you." She moved into the hallway, "This is the hallway and back here, is yours and mommy's room. At least for now until you are old enough, then you get the room down the hall." She walked over to the baby basinet that she had bought a few weeks before Charlie was born. "This… is your bed."She whispered softly, laying him down gently in it. She went slow, placing his head down lastly and gently.

Charlie looked around at the colorful teddy bear pattern on the inside of the bassinet, reaching on tiny hand out to touch the soft fabric. "Gmmmgurmmm." He grumbled out slowly, blowing a spit bubble. His eyes flicked back up to Alice, a puzzled expression on his face. He stuffed his fist into his mouth, sucking on it an covering it with spit.

Alice sighed. She moved across the room to her dresser, opening her drawer that was now dedicated to Charlie's clothes and diapers. She dug around into the corner, pulling out one of the pacifiers. She moved back across the room and bent down over him. "Here, this is better." She gently pulled his fist from his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier.

Charlie sucked eagerly on it. His fingers playing with the ring on it. Alice smiled and kissed him on the forehead, smoothing his fluffy hair. Charlie's eyes were sliding shut, blinking harshly as he struggled to stay awake. Alice smiled, stroking his soft cheek. She reached up and smoothed his dark hair again, smoothing down the last few pieces that stuck up strangely in the front. She stopped, wrinkling her brow when she noticed that no matter how many times she pushed them down, they popped back up again. She jumped to her feet suddenly, an idea coming to her. She ran back across the room to her small closet, yanking open the doors and digging through her piles of boxes. She found It a moment later, pulling it out and letting several things fall to the floor in her wake as she returned to the crib.

She bit her lip, reaching forward and slipping the tiny, baby style, black fedora hat onto Charlie's head. Sure enough, the few stubborn hairs that refused to lay flat, curled perfectly over the brim, despite how short it was. Alice couldn't decide whether she wanted to laugh or cry at the sight. An almost exact replica of his father, except for the hair, which has defiantly hers.

She plucked the hat back off, and tossed it aside onto her bed, slipping out of the room as Charlie slept. She made her way out into the living room and dropped her exhausted body onto the couch. Too tired to watch tv.

"Alice? I made some soup if you want some. It in the kitchen." Carol called loudly.

Alice sighed loudly, wanting nothing more then to stay where she was, nice and comfy on the couch where she liked it. Her stomach clenched angrily at the thought, reminding her the painful fact that she didn't always get what she wants. She heaved herself upright again, wincing slightly as the folds of her t-shirt slide across the still sore stitches in her stomach. She dragged herself into the kitchen, exaggerating each movement.

Carols eyes darted up to watch her as she made her way across the room. Alice pulled bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with some of the warm soup still sitting on the stove. She continued to watch her until she flopped down in the chair across from her at the table, sipping the soup quietly.

"Charlie asleep then?" She asked finally, after several moments in silence.

Alice glanced up. "Ya." She mumbled before turning back to her soup. Carol made a small sound in the back of her throat.

"Alice. Do you happen to know a David" She said rather suddenly. Alice narrowed her eyes, thinking.

"No… why." She said slowly.

Carol frowned, pulling out a sheet of paper with an immense amount of writing on it. "Mr. Lowery, our neighbor downstairs, I had him collecting our mail for us. He said that a man, a Mr. David Hatter showed up looking for you. He said he seemed very distressed and was really upset when he found out you weren't home. Started babaling about being to late or something."

Alice dropped her soup bowl, letting it crash to the floor and spatter soup and glass everywhere. Carol jumped staring wildly at her. Alice didn't see he though, her mouth open wide and her eyes watering.

"Hatter!"

* * *

Again sorry for taking soo long to update. Hope you liked this chapter!!! Please review!! they make me happy :) Anyway as you all might have gusees im finally bringing hatter back next chapter!!! woo!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry i havent updated in like a month! I have been really distracted. My computer completely crshed finally and i had to wait to get it fixed. Then they told me that pretty much. It was gone. So i had to wait another two weeks until i could get my new computer which i finally have! Yay but then i got Strep really bad so i was out for like another week. Anyway im back now! yay. But i have finally decided where to cut off this stroy and have decided that im probably only going to do like 2 more chapters to finish it off so... yea thats about it.

* * *

Everything was a blur to Alice as she raced from the kitchen. Carol shrieked at her retreating form as she sped down the hallway and out the front door of their apartment. She ignored the pain radiating from her stomach where the staples and stitches burned and pulled at her skin as she raced down the hall to the elevators. She punched the down button, literally punched it as she pushed herself up against the doors to the elevator, willing herself to melt through them.

Hatter. Hatter. Hatter. She thought to herself over and over again as she pounded her hand against the button. Her body shook violently beneath her as adrenaline coursed through her veins, her mind spinning numbly as she focused on the name. Behind her, she could hear carols voice, calling out to her. Alice could hear her running towards her, worry etched in every syllable of her words.

She was drown out when the loud "bing" sounded above her and the elevator doors slid open. Alice dashed inside and punched the close door button, followed by the number 1. Carol screamed at her again as the doors slid shut again, cutting off her voice. The elevator jerked into movement and began its slow, rattling decent down the building.

Alice paced back and fourth, wringing her hands tightly as she prayed that somehow, for once, some sort of miracle would happen and he would be there, her hatter, waiting for her still. How long had it been in wonderland anyway? She knew that her time was at least half the time of wonderlands so it had to have been at least a year and a half! Why did he come back now? Why did he wait so long?

The elevator beeped loudly and jerked to a halt, the screen above the doors displaying a number "1" on it to indicate the floor. The doors rattled open, slowly and loudly revealing an empty hallway. Alice dashed forward, running as fast as her shaky legs would allow her. Her stomach felt like it was on fire now, skin burning under her dress as she sped along. 112…110…108… she counted down the numbers of the rooms as they flashed by. 106… 104….102! Alice skid to a halt outside the door, catching on to the frame to hold herself up. She raised a shaking fist and slammed it down on the hard wood of the door before her.

There was a long pause and Alice hit the door again, knocking loudly and gripping the wooden frame. Finally the door swung open to reveal her neighbor, wearing only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes, blinking in the harsh light. As he stared at her, it seemed to dawn on him just who he was looking at.

"Alice! Good to see you again so soon! How is---"

"Where is he!" Alice cut him off, panting heavily. "Please! Tell me where he is!"

The man before her stared widely at her in confusion. "What… who are you talking about?" He asked quickly, taking a step towards her and eyeing her with concern. "Alice. You should sit down, calm down actually. You just had a baby!"

Alice ignored him, lurching forward and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, she pushed him backwards against his door. "Where is Hatter!" She half screamed, half sobbed, the pain in her belly radiating through her and making her knees shake violently.

He looked at her curiously, fear and concern still glowing in his eyes. "Hatter?" He asked tentatively. It took him a second but the realization finally caught him and he stared again. "You mean David? David Hatter?" He asked. "The one that came looking for you the other day?"

"Yes!" Alice yelled, releasing him as one hand wrapped around her aching stomach. "Where… where is he?" She gasped.

"Alice? Are you sure your okay?" He asked, stepping back to look her up and down. She nodded shakily, leaning back against the wall behind her. "Well… I don't know where he went. I told him he could check at your dojo if he wanted in a few days but.."

Alice was already running, out the door to the building and heading down the street by the time the words were out of him mouth. "ALICE!" He yelled after her , sticking his head out the door. "Your going to hurt yourself!"

She ignored him and kept running. It was only 2 blocks to her dojo. She could make it. She had to. She must.

She clutched again at her stomach tightly as she rounded a corner, waves of pain were shooting up her sides and middle at every movement she made. She prayed in her head her stitches would make it through this. She prayed there would be something worth it at her destination.

As she came around the last corner, she could see it. Shining like a beacon in the light. Her dojo. She made it to the door in a matter of seconds, grabbing hold of the handle and yanking with all her might. It was locked. It was Sunday after all so it was closed. She felt around in her pockets, cursing herself for not having her keys for once. Instead, she raced around to the back of the building. She knew about the old window, the one that was supposed to be replace a month ago due to its inability to lock properly.

She pushed it open and climbed in awkwardly, pulling herself in with the last of her strength. She fell, flat on her face practically as her foot caught on the window sill. She saw stars burst in front of her eyes momentarily as she looked up, staring around at the dark empty room. The blinds were pulled shut over the windows and the lights were off. All the mats were stacked neatly in the corner and her small desk was cleaned of all papers.

She pushed herself up slowly, wincing as she looked around. Everything looked exactly te same as when she had last been here two weeks ago. Something about the air though… something about the room.. seemed off though. Her eyes fell on a single, plum colored velvet jacket that sat on the back of the chair at her desk.

"HATTER!" she called to the room.

No answer

"Hatter!" She called again, moving across the room to where the jacket sat, innocently draped over the chair. It was cold when she touched it, long since worn. She lifted it slowly, her fingers sliding over the soft familiar fabric. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, wrapping it around herself tightly. It smelt of him. It smelt of wonderland. The pine trees and dirt mingled with the strong smell of cologne creating an all to comforting aroma. Alice stared out at the room before her.

"Hatter…"

She hoped, wished dreamed that some how, some way, that voice she had longed to hear for so long would answer her. That he would appear before her and take her into his arms. Hug her like he used to, kiss her in a way that made her feel so safe. But no one was there.

As her tears beagn to roll down her face, she slumped against the wall next to her desk. Sliding down it until she was seated on the floor, legs pulled up to her chest. The pain radiating from her stomach gave a more painful jab and she clutched at it. She could feel something wet there.

Alarmed, she lifted her hand to see that it was soaked in blood. Blood that was staining the front of her dress and seeping downward. Alice gasped and pulled her shirt up slightly, wincing at the movement. She could see where the stitches had torn, big angry tears in the skin the size of her pinkey were dotted upward.

Tears rolled down her cheeks from both pain and despair as she felt down her pockets, searching for her phone. When she didn't find it, she turned, knowing her only other option was to get to the one on her desk. She shifted slowly, pain making her vision go blurry as she reached, pushing herself on her hands and knees across the floor. She felt along the edge of the desk, her fingers searching until she found the cord. She thanked her lucky stars that they hadn't replaced the old corded phone that they had had here for years. She used the cord to pull the entire phone down to her, at least close enough where she could reach the buttons.

Her hands shook and she blinked furiously as she tried to find the numbers. The 6's looked like 8's and the 1's like 7's. She closed her eyes, fighting for control. She hit the buttons in which she hopped were the right order and numbers, clutching the phone to her ear. She heard it ring once, twice, then… the strange, no signal tone came through. Alice stared in horror at the phone, shaking it angrily. The body of the phone fell from the table, the loose connection cord popping free of the wall as it fell. Alice watched as it fell off the other side of the desk, landing out of sight on the floor.

"NO!" she screeched. She heaved herself back onto her knees, fully aware now that she was sitting in a small puddle of blood. Her arms were shaky as she managed to crawl to the other side of the desk, grabbing a hold of the phone again. There was no way she was going to be able to plug it back in. She was sobbing now, clutching at the phone and willing it to work. Her vision was going black around her and the loss of blood had numbed her body into a useless puddle. She could feel her head dropping to the floor, her body to weak to hold it up anymore.

Her eyes closed. Her mind racing back to Her mother and Charlie. How long it would take for them to find her… she didn't know. She opened her eyes one last time to stare out at her dojo, the place she had been so proud of, worked so hard to create. It almost was fitting she would die here. She snuggled deeper into the jacket she still wore, breathing in the scent of him. Hatter.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes closing on last time.

...

....

.....

"Alice?"

* * *

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Beep….Beep….Beep…

The all to familiar sound filled Alice's ears. She could feel the pain. Pricking and itching across her body. She could hear the loud, obsessive beep that came from what she could only assume was a heart monitor. She opened her eyes slowly, peeking out at the blindingly white room around her. She was right in her assumption. She was resting in a large hospital, old white blankets pulled up around her body. All around her was white. The walls, bed, floor, even the hospital gown she was dressed in.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a different color. Red. Turning her head, she spotted the large red bag that hung on a tall hook. The tube attached to it lead down to an I.V in her arm. She sighed. So it wasn't all a dream. She was to late.

Alice felt tears welling up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself. Hugging herself tightly. She vaguely heard the door open, footsteps making their way across the floor.

"Alice! Honey! Your awake!" Carols voice charmed out.

Alice ignored her, tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Honey… whats wrong?" Carol asked, "Are you in pain?"

Alice glanced up at her, meeting her eyes half way. She swallowed hard, glancing around the room before back at Carol. "Mom… he's gone." She whispered. She burst into tears, sobbing as carol wrapped her arms around her tightly. She ran her hand gently up and down her back, comforting her.

"Who's gone Alice?"

Alice choked on her sob, her mouth moving as she struggled to say his name. Her breath caught in her throat, her stomach twisting tightly.

"H-Hatter!" With that she broke down completely, sobbing into her shoulder.

After several minuets carol pulled away, watching alice as she sat back in the bed, whipping her eyes the best she could. "Alice. I…" She broke off. "You scared me so much. What were you thinking? You tore half your stitches out running around like that!" Carols voice turned hard now. "You just took off and left me with Charlie. You are so lucky that that man was at your dojo. Otherwise, we probably wouldn't have found you until it was to late. You almost made Charlie lose his mother! How does that---"

"WHO!" Alice interrupted suddenly. "Who was at the dojo!" She pushed herself up a little, wincing at the pain in her stomach.

"Well.. um… I don't remember his name." Carol answered quickly, slightly alarmed.

"What did he look like?" Alice continued. Desperation now apparent in his voice.

"Well I… brown eyes, tall, wild black hair… wore a bizarre hat.. Alice why is this so important?"

Alice stared at her for a long moment, eyes wide. So… if he hadn't left. He had found her. Saved her.

"Do you know where he is?" Alice asked.

Carol smiled, glancing over her shoulder. "Yes, he was here a moment ago. I don't know if he is still here, but he wanted to see you. He was really upset."

Alice practically jumped from the bed kicking her legs out despite the pain in her weak body. Carol grabbed at her , yanking her back onto the bed. "Oh no you don't!" Carol yelled, pushing her back down. "Your going to tear out your stitches again!"

"Mom please! I need to see him!" She screeched, pulling free of her arms and making a dash towards the door. The Iv's on her arms yanked tightly and pulled her back slightly.

"Alice! Stop!" Carol ran after her, catching her as her legs gave out beneath her. "ALICE! Help! We need a nurse in here!" She shouted over Alice's head. Alice grabbed at her arm, trying to get her legs under her as she struggled to stand again. "No Alice, stop! Your going to hurt yourself" She was crying now, trying desperately to restrain her.

A nurse pushed the doors open, running to Carols side. Alice saw her pull a needle from her pocket and un cap it. Alice caught the glint of the metal as she brought her arm down, stabbing the needle into Alice's arm. Alice jumped, trying to pull away as she pushed the plunger. Almost instantly, her arm went numb, limp and heavy feeling. The sensation began to spread like fire up her arm and into her body, making her limp. Together, the nurse and Carol lifted her, placing her back in her bed as the sedative took over.

"Alice I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Carol was whispering over and over again. They managed to get her into bed and the nurse checked her Iv's while her mom pulled her blankets back over her legs.

It was then that Alice heard it, a loud bang as the door to her room was practically karate kicked open. A tall wild looking man charged into her room, his eyes locking on Alice as she looked upwards.

His wild black hair, topped with his trademark brown hat, all the way down to his large booted feet looked the same as the last time she had seen him. He stopped in the center of her room, hands falling limply to his sides as he stared back at her.

"Hatter."

"Alice."

He took a slow, tentative step towards the bed, his eyes never leaving her face. "Alice." He repeated again slowly.

Alice stared at him, unable to believe that finally, after all this time, here he was.

"Hatter… your… you're here. You came." She whispered. In the background the nurse, satisfied that she wasn't going anywhere, slipped out of the room. Carol backed off, sitting down in one of the small chairs. Hatter stared back at her. He was still dressed in the traditional wonderland clothes though, thankfully, they were a little less conspicuous. A large dark green silk shirt under a brown jacket and dark pants. He looked the same as he had the last time she had see him. Except for a large, angry looking scar, a new one that she didn't remember and looked fairly fresh that ran along the side of his neck.

He stepped towards her again, twisting the corners of his jacket in his hands. "Alice. I.." He stopped. His eyes flicked over to Carol. "I… thought.. I was afraid that." He stopped again, glancing at Carol. He opened his mouth and closed it again several times, eyes searching hers.

"Mom." She said suddenly, picking up on his hints. "Can I talk to hatter alone for a minute." Carol glanced from her to Hatter, a frown in between her eyes. She opened her mouth to retort but Alice beat her to it. "He's and old friend mom. Please? I won't go anywhere." Carol closed her mouth again. Mulling it over for a minuet. She finally nodded, eyeing them suspiciously as she left the room.

Alice waited until the door had closed fully before she turned back to Hatter. He was staring at his feet now. "Hatter?" She asked.

His head lifted slowly, his eyes meeting hers. "You came." She stated. He nodded slowly. She reached her hand out to him, motioning his towards her. He stared at her, moving slowly, he sat himself on the side of her bed, facing her. "I cant believe you're here."

"I… I wish I could have come sooner." He whispered, his voice low.

"Why didn't you?"

Hatter swallowed hard, looking back down at his feet. "I wanted to. I really did. I couldn't though."

Alice met his eyes again as he glanced sheepishly back up at her. She nodded for him to continue. "Turns out that rebuilding wonderland took a lot longer. There were a lot of revolts and other issues. Things changed a lot." He stopped again, his fingers absent mindedly stroking the long scar on his neck.

"How did you get that?" She asked, watching his fingers.

Hatter glanced up at her again. She wanted nothing more then to hug him, to kiss him. Anything that could assure her he was really there. He seemed odd though, hesitant and restrained. It was like he didn't want to touch her, be to close.

"Bit of a the other day." He mumbled.

"The other day?" Alice questioned aloud. "How did it heal that much in a few days?"

Hatter sighed heavily, rubbing his hands over his face, not looking at her. "Wonderland under went a big change, something about the effect of oysters in wonderland messed up the time periods. Once all of them were sent back, wonderland went back to normal time. I believe, its now back to 1 week in your world Is 1 day in wonderland. Opposite of last time you where there."

Alice's jaw dropped. So… that meant…

"I … um… I heard you have a baby." He said slowly. He was unable to hide the way his voice cracked. He glanced at her again over his shoulder as he stood slowly, walking slowly around the bed to the chairs. When he turned just right, the light reflected off his eyes, she could see that they were watering.

"Ya… Charile." She said slowly. Hatter made small sound, running a hand through his hair and making it stick out at an even stranger angle.

"I guess I should congratulate you then. Im glad to see that you haven't been completely put ff relationships since Jack." His voice, suddenly hard and cold shocked Alice. He turned to face her again, his face hard and blank. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I promised I would come see you when I could. I… guess that---" He broke off as the doors opened again and a nurse moved into the room, pushing a baby crib.

"Here you go darling, see, we found your mommy." She stopped at the side of the bed, reaching into the crib and lifting the small squirming bundle that was Charlie from the crib. She carried him over to her and placed him in her outstretched arms. Charlie made a happy gurgling sound, recognizing his mother instantly.

"Hey Charlie." Alice cooed, tucking him against her chest as she kissed his head. The nurse slipped back out of the room, after leaving a bottle and Charlie's pacifier on the nightstand. Alice stroked his chubby cheek, smiling as he looked up at her. She caught something, a reflection in charlie's large brown eyes.

Alice tuned her head to see Hatter, hands gripping is hat tightly, staring down at Charlie from where he stood. "Hatter… um… this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Hatter." Alice whispered, propping him up so that Charlie and Hatter's eyes met. Brown on Brown.

_Please.. figure it out… _Alice thought hard_. _It was obvious that Charlie was hatters to her. They shared the same nose, eyes and dimpled smile. That wasn't even including his rapidly developing personality.

Hatters eyes remain locked on Charlie, taking in his features. Then, suddenly, he turned away, his breathing hard.

"He's cute Alice. Congrats." He choked out.

Alice felt her heart sink a little. "He looks just like his daddy." She whispered. He had to get it.

"Hmm…" was all hatters reply.

There was a short, uncomfortable silence between them, Alice willing hatter to figure it out. When nothing happened, she sighed.

"Charlie looks like you more then me." She whispered.

There was a crunching sound and hatter spun suddenly, staring at her. The arm of the old metal chair he had been gripping was snapped in half. Hatters eyes were narrowed, flicking from Alice to Charlie.

"Why would he look like me…. Well, are you trying to say that… " He broke off, eyes blowing wide.

"Hatter, your Charlie's daddy. There hasn't been anyone else. I never wanted anyone else."

Hatter's jaw dropped, his eyes practically popping out of his head. She watched with a small smile as his mouth opened and closed several times, Eye sliding back to Charlie. He stepped forward, hands dropping to his sides again. He stopped just inches away from the bed, staring down at the baby in her arms.

Charlie looked back up at him, his big brown eyes meeting the identical larger pair above him.

"He really… He really is mine?" Hatter asked slowly

Alice nodded at him, watching his face carefully. His hand raised slowly, hovering just above Charlie. His eyes flicked up to her, a question locked in his eyes.

"You can hold him if you want." She said, grinning at him.

Hatter stared at her, swallowing hard. He nodded slowly. She shifted Charlie in her arms as Hatter sat down on the side of her bed again. He lifted Charlie slowly, cradling him in his arms. Alice felt tears pricking her eyes as she watched Hatter's face light up as he cradled his son for the first time. His smile seemed to light up the entire room as Charlie reached out to him, running his tiny hand over Hatters chin.

"Hey. Hey Charlie. Its… really nice meet you. I'm… I'm your daddy." Charlie gurgled loudly, pulling on a fistful of his hair and tugging. Hatter chuckled loudly, ignoring the small amount of pain in favor of seeing his sons smile.

He glanced over at Alice. She was shocked when she saw the tears lingering in the corners of his eyes when he looked at her, smiling widely. She smiled back, pushing herself weakly into a sitting position.

"I cant believe it… I'm a dad.. I … I have a son." He whispered, the emotion in his voice overwhelming.

Alice sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder and looking down at Charlie. "Ya. I can't believe you're here. Its like were actually a family."

Hatter laughed at her words, turning slightly where he sat to smile down at her. He leaned his head down slowly, his lips meeting hers. She wrapped her arms around him the best she could with them being numb and still attached to the Iv's. Charlie was nestled in-between their body's, his hands playing with Hatter hat now.

Hatter pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers and staring back into her eyes. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too Hatter." She replied quietly.

He kissed her again, better this time. His mouth was slightly hard against hers, the passion in it making her head spin as he ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entry. She opened up to him and wrapped her fingers into his hair, pulling his head down to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart slowly, Charlies annoyed grumble's pulling them back to reality.

Hatter smiled down at him, stroking his hand over his head. " Hey. 's okay Charlie." He glanced back at Alice. "I'm sorry alice." He whispered. Alice's eyes widened.

"Why?"

Hatter sighed, his smile dropping slowly. "I've missed so much. I should have come sooner. I understand if your mad at me."

Alice stared at him, wide eyed. Where was this coming from? "Hatter, I'm not mad at you. Yes, I'm sad that you weren't here for so much, I'm frustrated that I had to wait so long. I don't hate you. I love you." She whispered.

Hatter's smile reappeared, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. "I love you too Alice." He leand forward and kissed her again, gently this time. When Charlie kicked him gently in the stomach, he broke away, laughing loudly as he looked back down at him. "Love you to Charlie." He added.

"OH MY GOD!"

Alice and Hatter jumped as they saw Carol. Standing by the door of the room and staring at Hatter.

"Your… you that man! You're the Jack ass that slept with my daughter!" She screamed.

Hatter stared at Carol, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"Well um.." He started.

"YOU KNOCKED HER UP AFTER TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER AND THEN LEFT HER!" carol screamed, "YOU BASTARD!" with that she lifted the glass flower vase on the table and hurled it at Hatter. Alice screamed and Hatter spun quickly, bent over Charlie and serving as a shield as the glass shattered.


	18. Chapter 18

**"Carol!"**

The flying glass scattered and bounced off Hatter's back. Alice held up her hands, shielding herself from the bits that rebounded onto her. It was lucky that the vase had been small, constructed out of thin, soft glass. The small shards that did make contact with the skin of Alice's arms weren't tough enough to scratch or cut the skin.

Alice peeked her eyes open, locking on Hatters stooped form as he blocked the shards from Charlie. He twisted his head around, his eyes burning brightly with a wild anger.

"WHAT THE 'ELL!" He screamed at Carol, clutching Charlie to his chest. " YOU TR'IN TO KILL YOUR OWN GRANDSON?"

Carol, whose face was still burning with anger, suddenly dropped, her eyes moving down glimpsing Charlie's form in his arms. Her face changed to one of shock and horror. Her mouth opened and closed several times, her eyes flicking between Alice and Charlie, then back up to Hatter.

"Oh my god." She whispered, the color draining from here face. "I… he… oh god…" She broke off, tears running down her face. "Oh god! I didn't know that he was there! OH Charlie!" She sobbed, taking a step forward. Hatter sprang to his feet, his eyes still wild. He held Charlie tightly against him, his right hand "the sledgehammer" fisted at his side. As carol stepped forward, he took one back glaring at her.

Carol froze in place when she saw the look in his eyes. Daring her to try and come any closer. "Leave. Now." He hissed through his teeth. Carol choked back another sob. "Now." He emphasized again.

Carol's eyes were streaming tears, she shook her head. "No… please…". Hatter took another step back, maintaining his harsh stare. She turned to alice. "Alice darling, you know I didn't… I would never!" She reached out, taking Alice's hand. "Please! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Alice stared back into her eyes, watching as they flicked back and fourth. She maintained her gaze for a long moment.

"Mom… I need a minuet alone I think." Alice whispered. Carols breath hitched in her throat. She shook her head slowly, staring at Alice. Alice pulled her hand away, letting Carol's hand fall limply against the bed. Carol took a step back, glass crunching under her feet as she went. She took one last look at Hatter, then back at Alice before spinning on her heels and running from the room, hand clamped tightly over her mouth. The door slammed shut behind her.

Alice and Hatter sat in a odd silence for several seconds before Alice turned to look at him. He was still staring at the door where she had left. His eyes hard as he watched her round the corner and disappearing from view. Charlie was playing with his fingers, pulling them and sticking one on his mouth, gumming it.

"Hatter?" Alice asked slowly. His head turned slowly, his eyes staying locked on the door for as long as possible before they slide to face her. The fire within them from Carols attack had died down, a mask shielding his thoughts replacing them. "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly. He stepped towards her, shifting Charlie in his arms. "Can you 'old him for a sec?" She nodded, reaching up and taking him into her arms. Hatters fingers lingered on him for a second longer then normal, brushing his cheek with his hand. Alice clutched him tightly, checking him over for any cuts or scratches. Hatter meanwhile seated himself on the side of the bed again and pulled his hat off. There were bits a pieces of glass caught in the rim, glinting as he shook them out and onto the floor. She glimpsed a streak of red on his neck when he straightened up again. His hand slid along it, fingers tracing a small cut that crossed over the previous one from wonderland. "Damn." He mumbled, wiping the blood off with his palm.

"You should get that looked at." Alice said, her voice soft. Charlie was playing with her hair again, seeming unfazed by the events of the last few minutes. Hatter looked back at her, wiping his hands on his pants.

" 's been worse." He mumbled. "I cant believe she did that."

Alice sighed. "I know. She has been really on edge lately. I… she doesn't know the truth about you. She um… Thinks I had a one night stand." Alice admitted. She watched his face carefully, waiting for his reaction. He looked over his shoulder at her, frowning slightly. Then, with a loud snort, he turned around so that his body faced her.

"Well luv, it was kinda more of a one night, plus one morning thing I guess." Alice laughed at his comment. At least she hadn't told Carol a complete lie.

"Well… she is mad that… well, she thinks I slept with you then you just… ignored me. Never called or anything." Alice mumbled quietly under her breath. Charlie gave a strong tug on her hair, her head jerking slightly as his tiny right fist pulled her hair to his mouth. He stuffed the ends in and sucked hard of them, a curious look coming over his face at the strange feeling.

Alice laughed, pulling her hair from his mouth and tucking it back over her shoulder. "Charlie, that's not for eating sweetie." She laughed. Charlie gave a disappointed gurgle, his hands reaching for her hair again. Hatter shifted is seat to the edge of the bed, leaning over onto his elbows next to where Charlie was balanced on her lap. His dark eyes roamed slowly over Charlie, taking in every inch of his tiny body.

Charlie twisted his head, Alice's hair momentarily forgotten as he noticed Hatter. His own large brown eyes lifted to meet his new daddy's. "mugflurguslpft" He gurgled again. This time, Hatter and Alice both laughed as spit bubbled bloomed over the fist currently shoved in Charlie's mouth at his attempt to speak.

"I think he likes you." Alice sighed, her gaze returning to Hatter. He looked up at her, his chin resting on his folded hands.

"Think so?" He asked. He glanced back at Charlie. "Hmm? You like me Charlie?" Charlie responded by reaching forward and pulling the hat off of Hatters head. Hatter laughed again, his eyes glowing as Charlie's face lit up in excitement at the new toy he had. Alice smiled, sitting back on the bed and watching as the two most important people in the world to her played and laughed together.

Hatter slipped the hat off Charlie's head a moment later, glancing at Alice. He took in her half closed eyes, the dreamy expression on her face, and her relaxed grip on Charlie. He stood slowly, flipping his hat professionally back onto his head as he rose. He leaned down until his face was close to Alice's own, placing a hand on her arm gently. She jerked slightly, coming out of her doze. "Get some sleep Alice, I'll be 'ere when you wake up." He whispered.

She nodded slowly, mouth opening and closing but unable to form coherent words. Hatter chuckled and lifted the equally sleepy looking Charlie from her arms, cradling him in his own. Alice made a small sound and rolled onto her side, her arms relieved. Hatter bent down, smiling at her peaceful face. "See you 'n the morning." He whispered. He pressed a kiss to her forehead gently before stepping back, bouncing Charlie gently in his arms. "Come on you. Lets go get some one to clean this up eh?"

As Alice drifted off to sleep, she heard the door close gently. Hatter and Charlie disappearing from the room. For once, she thought, maybe things were turning out right.

* * *

Okay so anyway i think there is only gonna be one more chapter before im finished. Yay! So any way... thanks to everyone who stuck with me when i didnt update for like weeks at a time :( . Thank you to everyone who rated and reviewed! They help me alot!


	19. Chapter 19 the end

Okay so! this is it! this is the final chapter! Thanks to everyone who has stuck withthe story and thanks for all the reviews i have gotten! They really help. So anyway, i really dont like how this chapter came out but i knew i had to finish it somehow but i couldent bring myself to do it. So i just forced myself to. It was painful! anyway, thanks again for reading!!!

-Hatterslover1

* * *

3 weeks later…

Alice and Hatter had settled into what could only be described as the generic 'new family routine'. After she was released from the hospital to return home, Alice had immediately set about to make room for Hatter in the apartment. He had originally insisted that they should live together, he was done missing time with her and Charlie. However, he was beginning to regret the decision.

Alice had insisted that they stay with Carol for at least a month or two. Just to let her warm up to Hatter, or David as he was called. She already was dealing with enough stress and changes lately, Alice decided that moving out now was not a good option. However, their harbored anger towards Carol after the incident at the hospital strained the relationship between the three of them.

It had taken a good solid week for Alice or Hatter to even begin to forgive Carol for what she had done. How close she came to hurting Charlie. She was right in the respect that she didn't know that her was there, but her over reaction to Hatter was still uncalled for. Alice had spent nearly 3 hours explaining Hatters sudden appearance to her mother.

As it went, Hatter was an old friend, an old student actually. He had come to the states on business from the U.K a year ago. That explained his accent, British sounding after all. He and Alice had kept in touch and were friends while Alice was dating Jack. Then when Jack suddenly broke up with Alice, he tried to comfort her the best he could, took her out for drinks and friendly conversation. Alice had explained how one thing led to another. They later agreed that it was a mistake and shouldn't happen again. By the time Alice found out she was pregnant, he had already returned to England.

Carol accepted the story for the most part, still having her doubts and questions but didn't press. Whoever this David, or Hatter as Alice called him was, she could see that Alice was very attached to him. She could see how happy he was making her too. Just him entering the room where she was sitting brought a smile to her face. She only hoped, prayed, that Hatter finally was the right guy.

--------

It was nearly a month passed Charlie's birthday now and he was growing rapidly already. Both physically and mentally. The physical part of his growth astounded his pediatrician when Alice and Hatter first brought him in for his 'one month old' checkup. He was small for his age when he was born but had already grown well into the upper percentile for babies his age. His hair was coming in fast and in thick dark locks, replacing the peach fuzz like hair he had at birth. It was dark like Alice's but stood up already in the front much like Hatter's did naturally.

There was one other interesting development in their tiny son, that Hatter and Alice had begun to pick up. At first they just thought that he was just a stubborn baby when it came to feeding time or using his pacifier. However, over the month that they had him, they had noticed that it was beginning to become harder and harder to pull items that he wanted from his grasp. Especially those in his right hand. It wasn't until Charlie finally broke the thin plastic of his bottle, with one hand, that Hatter finally decided it was official, Charlie had inherited his fathers' 'sledgehammer'.

------

For Alice and Hatter, things could not be better. 2 months after Charlies' birth, Hatter proposed to Alice.

It wasn't like the common proposals either. He just sort of, asked. They had been sitting in front of the t.v, eating takeout pizza and watching some corny movie that Carol had left for them when she went out. At first Alice wasn't sure she had heard him right. It wasn't until he nudged her with his elbow, encouraging her to look down to where the black velvet box, containing a large, ring, was sitting on the coffee table. It looked, as she later noticed, suspiciously similar in design to the 'ring of Wonderland'. The band was silver instead, and the jewel that sat at the center of the ring was replaced by a large glittering diamond. The outside edges were decorated in smaller engravings paired with two smaller diamonds on either side.

The question, still lingering in the air between them was rhetorical in her mind as she leant over and kissed him. Truly kissed him for what seemed like the first time all over again.

Three months later, in a quiet, church wedding, they were married. At the alter, as the priest went thought the classical vows, as Alice gazed deeply into Hatters' eyes, a smile lingering on her lips, she finally said the words. The words that would forever bind her to him, forever be a symbol of their commitment, of their love for one another.

She said I do. I do to the years ahead. I do to the fights that were eminent. I do to the apologies that went with them. I do to the love that would forever be between them. To the family they now share.

She found he mind wondering, for what would be the last time._ Dou you love him_?

I do.


End file.
